Life's Surprises
by andromeda90
Summary: Darien is acting strange. What is this dinner about? Serena remembering. Is Darien asking her the big question or dumping her? R&R! PLEASE! Revised into chapters!
1. Life's Past

Hello!! How is everybody?! I would say I am fine but my stomach kind of hurts….hope it goes away soon!! School almost starts!! TT so sad!!

I got my information for this story at Castle in the Sky. Since some episodes I didn't see….…..it is a song-fic!! Anyways!! This is for my friend!! Lisa!! Hope she likes it!!

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Sailor Moon. I do not own the songs. I do not own HP. I do not own my friends. I Just own this story and myself!!

_Summary: _Darien is acting strange. What is this dinner about? Serena remembering. Is Darien asking her the big question or dumping her?

_Pairings: _Darien/Serena? maybe. There is going to be side couples…but not much, mostly at the end…

_Warnings:_ a little bit of slash and femslash. I guess…don't think it is that bad…it is not major kissing and stuff…so it isn't like big….but I guess I have to put a warning to if it says they hold hands or something so I don't get flamed……

AU: this is my first serious story!! I am more into humor…..so I am sorry if it isn't that good!! Really sorry!! But I think it is good for my first emotional story…..it also being my first song-fic…hope it comes out ok….please R&R!!! Review!! Please!! I will make my day!!

Blah is present

_Blah_ are the memories

**Now onto the Story!!!**

**Life's Surprises**

Serena sighed. She rubbed her eyes and wiped her tears away. She couldn't cry right now. It would ruin her clothes and face. She couldn't look ugly today, especially toady. She looked at herself in the mirror. Before she would be happy with what she saw, but not today. She hadn't put on the make up yet, which was a good thing. Her dress was still in tacked, it wasn't messed up. She took a deep breath. She steadied her breath and grabbed her make up. She raised the volume of her radio and started to sing a long to the song.

* * *

"How do I? 

Get through a night with out you?

* * *

She smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror. There was no trace that she had cried. She looked beautiful, she knew it. She grabbed her earrings and put them on. Her earrings were of two roses and moon hanging down. She had on a beautiful red and black gown. It was Chinese styled. It had red roses connecting around. It was tight enough to show her curves, but not tight enough for her to feel uncomfortable. The cloth was silk on the black and velvet on the roses. The bottoms were roses also. Her shoes were short and black. Her hair was up in the normal buns, but she had put some hairpins with roses around them. She looked stunning, and she liked it! She smiled and twirled around. She gently picked up her locket, and carefully placed it around their neck. 

She smiled as she gently touched the locket. It wasn't just a locket, it was her heart. It had been witness to Darien's and her love. She's had that locket s since the Moon Kingdom……

That's right….the Moon Kingdom…….she looked at the mirror. She was now 17.

As she looked at the mirror, she saw that 14-year-old girl, who cried at everything. The one who didn't want to save the world no more. The one who almost gave up everything. The girl that was always there for her friends; she always pigged out, and mostly always failed her tests. The things that were always on her mind were boys. The girl who slowly fell in love with a rude boy she met in the street. A girl who learned that her savior was that rude hunk. A girl, who slowly understood that some things had to be done.

She saw the princess who risked everything for her love. Princess who glided through the halls. A very graceful and serious princess. One who had no flaws. She knew how to cook, and was good at everything.

She saw Sailor Moon, the fighter of all-good. The champion of justice and love. She always managed to save the day. No matter who was the enemy, she always survived. No matter who was in danger. She will always risk her life for her friends and for any innocent. She will do whatever she could, even if it meant losing her life.

She saw Neo Queen Serenity. Graceful, intelligent, powerful. She was peaceful, loving, and she always knew what to say. She knew the reason for everything. She always did what was best and was a great mom. She didn't argue and she was so understanding. She was wise and every one loved her.

At last she saw herself. That hidden teenager. The one who feared everything. The one who wasn't sure who she really was. She always doubted herself. The one who always cried deep inside. The one who didn't understand why things happen like that. She couldn't believe it all. The one who was confuse and wasn't sure who she really was. Who was it that people loved? Who was it they though was their leader? Who do they protect? Who did they befriend? Who is her mom? Who do they respect? Who is their savior? Who is it they care for?

She smiled as she though of her friends…. and especially of Darien. Tuxedo Mask, her knight in shining armor.

She walked to the window and opened it up. She breathed in the fresh air.

The sky was full of stars and the moon shined brightly, looking beautiful as always. The air felt good. She leaned on the wall and looked up at the sky. Memories…so many memories…

* * *

If I had to live without you 

What kind of life would that be?

Oh I

I need you in my arms, need you to hold,

* * *

_Serena sighed sadly. How her heart ache to see her lover once again. She turned around from the balcony._

"_Serena!" she knew that voice. "Darien!!" she turned around and smiled down at him. "I have bad news…" Darien frowned. There were so many things happening. "You can't come to the ball?" Serena asked, hoping that was all. "If only it were that! Terrible things are happening. An evil power is taking over earth." Darien growled. That was his home, dammit! "Than you must go!" Serena frantically said. She was so worried and scared for him. "By the time I get home, it maybe to late. No one knows were this Queen Beryl came from. Her warriors are to strong, maybe unbeatable." Darien felt so frustrated. He couldn't believe his home could be destroyed. It was his home, his kingdom. The place where he grew up. "Stop him! He could be a spy!" soldiers were heard form afar. "I have to go!" with that Darien ran of. "Darien…. they must suspect everyone from earth…" Serena looked towards the earth in sadness. She couldn't believe what was going on…. she just couldn't…peace seem to be slowly disappearing…. Serena sadly turned around and went inside._

* * *

You're my world, my heart, my soul 

If you ever leave

Baby you would take away everything good in my life

And tell me now

* * *

_She was surprise, for when she reached the end of the stairs, someone asked her for a dance._

"_May I have this dance? It could be our last." Darien stood there, in a tux and a mask. He looked gorgeous, just like he always did. She happily agreed. He led her to the dance floor. "I'm glad you came back." She said softly as she looked up at him. "I couldn't leave without one last dance with you." Darien smiled, but than he grew serious. "All this is going to change. Beryl is more dangerous than I thought. The whole universe is in danger." Serena's eyes widen. "Even the moon?" she softly asked. "Especially the moon." Darien sadly said. Serena could tell he was grieved. "Beryl plans to take over, and to do it she must conquer the moon." they had stopped dancing by now. "Prepare for the worst. Your mother knows I am not a spy. She asked me to stay and help defend her kingdom." Serena sighed. Darien squeezed her hand. He guided her to the balcony. She sighed as she looked at her kingdom, at her home. "I can't believe this is happening."_ _Darien turned her around. He pulled her close and caressed her cheek softly. "Beryl will destroy everything in her to get what she wants. I'll fight as hard as I can. But I might not come back…" Serena gasped. She couldn't believe it. He may die. "I hope you know how much you mean to me." Serena buried her face in his chest. "I do….." "You're in my heart." Darien whispered as he slowly lifted her face up. "And you'll always be in mine." tears ran down her face as they shared their last kiss._

* * *

How do I live with out you? 

I want to know

How do I breath without you?

If you ever go

How do I ever, ever survive?

How do I

How do I

Oh, how do I live?

* * *

_Serena gasped as she stepped back. Beryl laughed maniacally. "If it isn't the moon princess, all dressed up and no place to go, except oblivion!" Beryl laughed. Serena gasped as she backed up. She was so afraid; she couldn't run or do anything. As Beryl charged to attack the princess, a red rose cut her hand and stopped her attack._

_Darien jumped in front of Serena, shielding her. "Who are you?!" Queen Beryl shrieked. "I am prince Darien, sworn to defend the Moon Kingdom!" "Prince Darien from earth?!" Beryl was shocked. " I've heard of you. You have great promise!" she smirked. " I see why she'd want you. But don't waste your time. Come taste the joy of winning. We'll rule together!!" Beryl proposed as she offered him her hand. "No thanks." Darien sneered at her. "Why would I join forces with you, twisted, ugly, and bitter?" Darien glared at her. Beryl gasped and growled. "No one speaks to me like that!!" Beryl yelled. The ground started trembling. The sky darken to pitch black. All of the sudden a white light started forming. A beam shot from the sky, destroying millions of buildings. All of the sudden it aimed at Darien and Serena. Darien wrapped his arms around Serena, protecting her from the blast. The beam hit Darien. Darien gasped as he was torn from Serena and lifted to the air. The debris was flying around him. Serena gasped. She was on the ground. "Darien, what's happening?" Serena gasped as she saw Darien. "Run Serena!!" Darien yelled at her. Serena stood up and shook her head. "I want to be with_ _you!" "You can't!!" Darien yelled at her. Serena took a step back, than all of the sudden she started running forward. "Don't Serena!!" Darien cried to her. "Ahh! Darien!!" "Serena no!!" Serena jumped from the balcony and reached for him. Darien reached out his and clasped onto Serena's hand. Serena smiled as she looked at Darien. All of the sudden the beam hit them again. They both yelled from the intense pain. As they lay unconscious on the air, floating, tears streamed down Serena's face…..._

* * *

Without you 

There'd be no sun in my sky

There would be no love in my life

* * *

"_I think I'll take a nap before I show my grades to my mom." Serena sighed in defeat. She was going to get in so much trouble!! Molly gently smiled at her. She gently squeezed her shoulder in a sign of comfort. "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow Serena." Molly smiled and waved goodbye. She turned around and walked home. Serena sighed. She trudge, as she dreaded going home. She didn't want to deal with her mom. She didn't want to be grounded. She had tried, she really had. 'How am I going to tell her I flunked the test!!' she wasn't looking where she was going and slammed into a poll. Her paper flew of and hit Darien in the face. "Hey!! Watch it meatball head!" Darien scowled as he took the paper from his face and looked at it. Serena stood up and blushed "Sorry." Darien raised an eyebrow. "A thirty!!" he exclaimed in shock. "Are you stupid or just incredibly lazy?" Darien snickered. Serena growled. "How dare you?!" Serena yelled. "Give me that!!" Serena yanked the paper from his hands and stomped of. 'The nerve of that guy!! Calling me a meat ball head.' She sighed. 'But he is still kind of cute.' Darien frowned. 'Something about that girl…..'_

* * *

There'd be no world left for me 

And I

Baby I don't know what I would do

I'd be lost if I lost you

* * *

"_I am Sailor Moon, the champion of justice! And I say, on behalf of the moon, I will right all wrongs! And triumph over evil! And that means you!" Sailor Moon pointed at Morga. Morga looked amused. "Sailor Moon? Never heard of you and I'm sure I will never hear of you again!" Morgan laughed and raised her hands. "Arise my children! And serve the great power that is the negaverse!" Zombies started popping out from the ground. Sailor Moon backed up. "Luna!! Help me!! I don't know what to do!!" Sailor Moon yelled on the verge of tears. One of the zombies attacked her. "That hurt!! I don't want to do this anymore!!" Sailor Moon yelled as she rubbed her arms. Luna scowled her. "Sailor Moon, what are you doing? You must fight this evil monster, or the whole universe will cease to exist!!" Luna yelled at her. "Hahahaha!!" Morgan laughed cruelly. Sailor Moon shook her head. She was so scared. "I don't want to play this game no more! I want to go home!!" Sailor Moon whined. She was so scared, couldn't they understand that? Morgan smirked. "Fine! I'll send you away for good!" before Sailor Moon could be hurt again; a red rose stopped the attack. Morgan growled. "Who are you?!" a masked man appeared from the shadows. He was wearing a tuxedo and a white mask. " I am Tuxedo Mask! Sailor Moon, look into your heart and find the warrior within you. It is your destiny!"_

* * *

If you ever leave 

Baby you would take away everything real in my life

And tell me now

How do I live with out you?

I want to know

* * *

"_I don't want to be a pancake!!" Sailor Moon was hysteric. Tuxedo Mask frowned. "We have to get out of here. There must be a way to stop this." Tuxedo paced around the elevator. They had been trapped in it, and now if they didn't get out, they were going to die. 'I know I shouldn't be thinking this and all…but it is so romantic being stuck here…. with him, facing danger together!' Serena sighed. Tuxedo Mask frowned. "Did you hear me? I said I found a way out." "Oh, great!!" Tuxedo Mask sighed. He opened the door on top of the elevator. He jumped and pulled himself on top of it. Sailor Moon raised her hand as Tuxedo Mask reached down for her. He slowly raised her up. "You okay?" Sailor Moon nodded. The elevator started moving up. "Look, as soon as it stops, we have to jump." Tuxedo Mask squeezed her hand. Sailor Moon gulped. "We do?" just as they_ _reached the top floor, the elevator started going down. Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask both jumped. They both grabbed the ledge, but Sailor Moon slipped. Tuxedo Mask managed to grab onto her hand. "Don't drop me!" Sailor Moon cried out. She was scared, she didn't want to die. "Have I ever let you down? Don't worry, I won't let you fall. Just don't look down. Think about something else." Tuxedo Mask grunted as he tried to find his footing. "Something else…why do you always help me?" Sailor Moon was curious. She had always wanted to know why. " I don't really know. It is something in me that knows you are in danger. There is a feeling that I need to protect you." Tuxedo Mask found a place to put his foot on. "Climb on to my back." Sailor Moon slowly climbed onto his back. "I feel like I knew you from a long time ago….from some where…you are so familiar…"Tuxedo Mask told her as she climbed up. At that moment, after he had finished saying that, he lost his footing. He still managed to hang on to the ledge. Sailor Moon started panicking. Tuxedo Mask winced. "Don't worry. Keep talking." Sailor Moon nodded. "Ummm…what is your favorite food? Favorite hobby? Color? Do we know each other?" Sailor Moon had lots of questions for him. Tuxedo Mask sighed. All of the sudden he felt his grip loosing. Just before his fingers slipped, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars came and grabbed his hands. They helped him up._

* * *

How do I breath without you? 

If you ever go

How do I ever, ever survive?

How do I

How do I

Oh, how do I live?

* * *

_Serena sighed. 'This is so boring!! I though this would be fun!' Serena looked around. Every one was happy. They were dancing, laughing, and just having fun. Her problem was that she didn't know anyone. She couldn't believe how boring this was. "May I have this dance?" her eyes widen. 'Oh! Its Tuxedo Mask!' Serena nodded and place her hand in his. He wrapped one arm around her waist and gently held her other. Serena was nervous at first, hoping she didn't fall. After a few seconds she relaxed and enjoyed the dance. She smiled as she looked up at his face. 'She looks so familiar…. she looks just like the girl from my dreams…..' 'Why does this feel so familiar. It is like we had done this before….. It feels so right….'_

* * *

Please tell me baby 

How do I go on?

If you ever leave baby

You would take away everything

Need you with me

Baby don't you know you are everything good in my life

And tell me now

How do I live with out you?

* * *

"_Oh god!!! Rei is going to kill me!!" Serena yelled as she rushed towards the temple. She knew she was in big trouble. 'Oh! There is Darien!!' Serena slowed down. "Hey! Darien!" she patted him on the back, though a little too hard. Darien winced, and managed a small smile. 'He doesn't look well.' Serena thought. "You are always so happy and energetic." Serena frowned. 'Is he trying to insult me?" Serena scowled. She was going to say something back when he spoke. "Don't ever change. I have to go. Bye." With that Darien turned around and walked of. Serena frowned. 'What is going on? That is not the Darien I know…..' Serena looked down at her hand. She gasped. There was blood….but…. 'Oh my god!! Darien is bleeding!!' Serena immediately took after him. She sighed in relief; he had turned in an ally. She slowly approached him. Darien frowned. 'Who is following me…. have to be careful….' Darien immediately turned around and swung a punch. "Wahh!!!' Serena cried out. She stepped back lost her balance and fell on her but. "Ouch" Serena wince. Darien sighed. He helped her up. "What are you doing here?" Darien asked her. "You shouldn't be following me." Serena scowled. "You shouldn't be walking!! You are injured!! No way you are going to get better if you don't rest." Serena scolded him. She placed her hands on her waist and tapped her foot on the pavement. Darien frowned. "Look Serena, I am okay. Just go home. And don't follow me." Darien turned around. "You expect me to believe that? Come on Darien, you are bleeding. Please go home. You have to rest." Darien growled. "Go home Serena." Darien_ _snapped at her. With that, he started walking towards the tower. Serena growled. 'That man is going to kill him self if this keeps up!! How stubborn can one man be!!' Serena sighed. She ran after him. "Darien!! Listen to me!! Come one!! Darien!!" Serena whined after him. "Wha!!" Serena cried out. They were in_ a force _field!! "What is going on?!" Serena looked around. Darien growled. "I told you not to follow me." Darien hissed and shook his head._

* * *

I want to know 

How do I breath without you?

If you ever go

How do I ever, ever survive?

How do I

How do I

Oh, how do I live?

How do I live without you

How do I live without you baby……….

* * *

"_I never though I would come to dislike elevators…" Serena sighed. Darien leaned on wall. He closed his eyes and winced. "This is like torture!!" Serena frowned. 'Darien must be in pain because of his injury.' "Why are you looking for the crystals Darien?" 'Ooopss…..that's a little nosy…..oh well…' Darien sighed. He opened his eyes and looked at Serena, contemplating the question. "I want to know who I am. My whole life I have never know who I am. I don't know where I come from. I am not even sure if my name is Darien." Serena frowned. "What happened…?" She softly asked. "My…. my parents died in a car crash……I was six years old….." Serena gasped. "Complete amnesia. No memory at all." Darien sighed. "I had no relatives. So I had to go to an orphanage. I lived there, that is until I got a job. I never really thought much about it…." Darien gave Serena a small smile. "That is until I kept having this dreams. There is a princess, begging me to get her the silver crystal. I believe she can tell me who I am." Darien closed his eyes. "Even though it is a dream…I feel like I have met her…. but I don't know…everything is hazy…." Darien sighed. He opened his eyes and looked at Serena. Serena was shocked. 'Poor Darien…all he has gone through…' Darien smiled at her. "Thank you for listening…..meat ball head." Darien grinned. Serena scowled. "Hey!!" Serena pouted. "I am glad you told me, Darien." Serena smiled at him. "I'm also glad…." Darien leaned on the wall and closed his eyes. 'He can't be Tuxedo Mask…can he…he kind of looks like him…'_

* * *

Don't leave me in all this pain  
Don't leave me out in the rain  
Come back and bring back my smile  
Come and take these tears away  
I need your arms to hold me now  
The nights are so unkind  
Bring back those nights when I held you beside me

* * *

_Darien gasped. He gaped as he looked at Serena. 'She is Sailor Moon!! How could I have been so blind!!' Darien growled. Zoicite smirked. "This could be a big opportunity….but it is not you who I want. I want Tuxedo Mask." Sailor Moon frowned. "Maybe you haven't notice but he isn't here!" "Yes, he is." Darien stepped. Sailor Moon gaped. "No way!!" Darien rolled his eyes. "Of course I am!!" Sailor Moon couldn't believe it. "You are?" Darien sighed exasperated. "Yes…I am" 'oh my god!! I can't believe it!! Cranky old Darien is my dream hunk!!' "You have to get out of here, Sailor Moon!! This doesn't concern you!!" Sailor Moon frowned. "Of course it does!! If we stick together! We can beat them! Lets do it!" Sailor Moon got ready to fight. Tuxedo Mask shook his head. He placed his hand on her shoulder. "I have to earn those crystals…." Sailor Moon sighed. "I know…..to find your princess…." Tuxedo Mask nodded and winked at her. "I'll be okay. Don't worry. I have to get those crystals." Serena nodded, she stepped back. Zoicite smirked. "Awww….so sweet. So…you still interested in fighting for the crystals?" Tuxedo Mask growled. "You know I am. But you must guaranteed a fair fight, and Sailor Moon's safety." Zoicite laughed. "Than it is settled." Zoicite released a crystal spear from behind Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon gasped as she turned around. It was to fast and too close. She wasn't going to make it. 'Oh god!!' there was the sound of the spear plunging into a body. Sailor Moon gasped. "Tuxedo Mask!! No!!!" Tuxedo Mask smiled weekly. He dropped to his knees. He had put himself in front of her, protecting her from the spear. Sailor Moon laid Tuxedo Mask's head in her lap. "Don't go…." Sailor Moon whispered. Tuxedo Mask looked up at her weekly. "Its up to you now. You have to get the crystals. I want you to know that I was always on your side….and I'll always will be." The sailor scouts came in at that moment. "NO!! TUXEDO MASK!! DON'T GO!! PLEASE DON'T GO!!! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!!" Sailor Moon threw her head back and let out a soulful cry. Tears began to fall down her cheeks. As the first tear dropped, it began to glow. The other crystals that Kunzite had floated of and joined the tear. In a flash, there was the silver crystal. The sailors stood shock. Sailor Moon was transforming into the princess!! Sailor Moon was now princess Serena. She wore a beautiful white gown._

_Zoicite growled and was going to attack Serena. Serena growled. "This is all your fault!!" Serenity blasted him away. She cradle Darien and gently caress his cheek. "Please, Darien. Don't leave me…I need you…" Serena whispered. Darien smiled up at her. " I remember now…I remember who I am…..I am prince Darien, from Earth….I finally set you free…..my princess…." Darien smiled weekly, his energy was leaving him. "I remember too…." Serena whispered. "I am princess Serena from the Moon Kingdom. We were to get marry some day…." Serena smiled. "I remember our last day together……I gave you my star locket, A symbol of my love for you. That way you would always remember me……it was right before the battle with the negaverce. You were going to defend our kingdom form the dark forces. Oh Darien!! That was the last time I saw you!! Darien! You came back!! And you set me free!! Just like in our dream!! We are free!!! Please don't go!!!" Serena hugged Darien. " I need you here! With me!!" Serena cried. Serena's vision clouded. She felt light headed and dizzy. All of the sudden everything went black._

* * *

Unbreak my heart  
Say you'll love me again  
Undo this hurt you caused  
When you walked out the door  
And walked out of my life  
Un-cry these tears  
I cried so many nights  
Unbreak my heart, my heart

* * *

"_You remember Prince Darien." Beryl smirked. From the shadow behind Beryl appeared Darien. Darien stepped up and kissed Beryl's hand. Sailor Moon gasped as she sat up. "Now, prince Darien, I want that imperial crystal, now!!" "Consider it done my queen." Darien stepped away from Beryl and looked at Sailor Moon. "It's been sweet, Sailor Moon!" Darien jumped up. "Darien! No!" Sailor Moon cried out. He took out his sword and slashed at Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon managed to roll over. She stood up on her knees. "Moon Healing Activation!!!" Sailor Moon grabbed her wand and pointed at Darien. A beam shot out and hit Darien. Darien just stayed there, kneeling. "Its not use!! You can't heal him! not even your crystal can break my spell!! He is mine!! Now and forever!!" Beryl laughed evilly. Darien stood up and jumped. He flipped in the air and landed behind Sailor Moon. He slashed Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon gasped and dropped on the floor. "My wand…."Sailor Moon reached for her wand. Which was a few inches away from her hand. "Its mine, as it was meant to be!!" Beryl laughed. "Your mother managed to keep it from me for a time, but now! At last! It is mine! Your universe will be no more!!" Beryl smirked. "Only the negaverce ruled by Prince Darien and me!" Beryl glared at Sailor Moon and pointed at her. "Now Darien, get me that crystal and get rid of her. She has caused me enough aggravation." Darien raised his sword. Sailor Moon groaned. "I know she is wrong about you, Darien." Sailor Moon moaned and made a fist with her hand. "You are not evil." She turned around and used her tiara. Darien gasped as the tiara hit him in the stomach. 'Please let this work' Sailor Moon managed to keep it for a few seconds. Sailor Moon finally lowered her arm and the tiara fell. Darien gasped as he fell on the floor. Sailor Moon gasped for breath. "I warned you. You can't turn him against me. His mind belongs to the negaverse now. He'll never turn against his queen.!!" Darien slowly got to his knees. He stood up using his sword for support. Sailor Moon's eyes widen as she looked up at him. She could feel tears forming in her eyes as she stayed there, kneeling down in front of him. "Bye, Sailor Moon." he raised his sword up again. "Darien, she may have your mind, but your heart belongs to me." She looked up at him, hope in her eyes. "You remember don't you?" Darien frowned. "You are the enemy." Sailor Moon shook her head. "No I'm not. Look Darien, its our locket." Sailor Moon took out their locket. "Don't destroy it. Remember, its our locket. The symbol of everything we shared." She smiled up at him. "All those happy times in the moon. Don't let her take all of that away from us, please, Darien." Her eyes were full of unshed tears. "Its me Darien., princess Serena. I've come to set you free. Just like I promised." Sailor Moon whispered. Darien lowered the sword. "I remember…" Sailor Moon smiled, a few tears made there way down her cheek. "All you have to do is touch it." Sailor Moon pleaded. Darien hesitated, but slowly reached for the locket. His fingers brushed against it. A bright light engulfed him. "Traitor!! How dare you?!" Beryl yelled at them. Darien dropped his sword and fell to his knees. A rose fell next to him. "Oh Darien!" Sailor Moon grabbed him and steadied him. Darien looked up. He smiled at her. "Thank you. I'm free." Tears ran down her face as she hugged him. "I know Darien, I know…." Beryl growled. "That's so sweet, I'm getting cavities. This sailor brat is not going to insult me in my own place!!" Beryl raised her hands. A big black crystal form in her hands. "You are mine!!" Beryl threw the crystal at Sailor Moon. Darien stood up. He threw a rose at the crystal. It cut the crystal into pieces; it went right to the heart of Beryl. Darien grabbed Sailor Moon and pushed her down, protecting her from the shards. "No!! You haven't seen the last of me Sailor Moon!!" Beryl fell to her knees and disappeared. "Darien? Can you hear me?" Sailor Moon got up and turned Darien around. "Answer me, please…." Darien opened his eyes and looked up at her. "I'll find a way back to you…" Sailor Moon smiled weakly, tears in her eyes. "Hey, I'll let you call me meat ball head…" Darien smiled and closed his eyes._

* * *

Take back that sad word good-bye  
Bring back the joy to my life  
Don't leave me here with these tears  
Come and kiss this pain away

* * *

_Serena and Darien sealed their lips in a soft kiss. All of the sudden a ball fell and hit Darien in the head. "Huh?" Serena frowned. All of the sudden a little girl fell from the sky and landed on Serena's head. The little girl kissed Darien instead of Serena. Serena growled as she got up. She rubbed her head and glared at the girl. "You! Get away from Darien!!" Serena glared at the little girl. The little girl turned around and glared at Serena. The little girl had red eyes and pink hair. They were up into buns just like Serena's._

* * *

I can't forget the day you left  
Time is so unkind  
And life is so cruel without you here beside me 

Un-break my heart  
Say you'll love me again  
Undo this hurt you caused  
When you walked out the door  
And walked out of my life  
Un-cry these tears  
I cried so many nights  
Unbreak my heart

* * *

_Darien scowled. "Don't touch me." Serena frowned. "What are you talking about?" Darien regarded her coolly. Serena took a step back. "I don't love you no more. I don't want you to come near me again." Darien snapped. Serena shook her head. She smiled weakly. "You don't mean that…" Serena tried to reach Darien. "I mean it. I don't love you. It was fun while it lasted." Serena shook her head, tears in her eyes. "Liar!! That can't be true!!" Darien sneered at her. "Trust me, its true. And never, come near me again." Darien turned around and walked away. Serena stood there, shock. Tears were streaming down her eyes. She just shook her head. She turned around and ran away, crying. Darien closed his eyes. Tears ran down his cheeks. 'I am so sorry Serena…..but it is for your safety…..' Darien stopped around the corner and placed his head on the wall. Tears blurred his vision. 'I didn't mean to hurt you my love….I didn't…..' his hand turned into fists. He punched the wall a couple of times. Trying to deal with the pain in his heart. Serena ran, not knowing where she was going. Tears clouded her vision. She kept on running straight. 'Why?!' was the only thing that she kept on thinking. How could he do that? She finally stopped and fell on her knees. She put her head in her knees and cried. Her whole body shook with her sobs._

* * *

Ohh, oh  
Don't leave me in all this pain  
Don't leave me out in the rain  
Bring back the nights when I held you beside me  
Unbreak my heart  
Say you'll love me again  
Undo this hurt you caused  
When you walked out the door  
And walked out of my life  
Un-cry these tears  
I cried so many nights

* * *

"_What are you waiting meat ball head?!" Sailor Mars hissed at her. Sailor Moon blinked, confused. The sailor scouts look at each other. "Go to him!" Sailor Mars snapped. Sailor Mercury nodded. "We figured you found out what is wrong already." Sailor Jupiter gave her the thumbs up. "Go and get your man!" Sailor Venus smiled at her. "Love is everything!" Sailor Moon had tears in her eyes. She nodded and smiled. She turned around and ran after Tuxedo Mask. "Wait!" Serena cried out to him. Darien stopped and turned. Serena ran up to him and threw her arms around him. Darien wrapped his arms around her. Serena looked up at him and smiled. "I want to be with you. Lets not think about the future, and about getting married. Lets just be together right now." Darien caressed her cheek and smiled. Their lips met in a soft kiss, full of love._

* * *

Unbreak my  
Unbreak my heart, oh baby  
Come back and say you love me  
Unbreak my heart  
Sweet darlin'  
Without you I just can't go on  
Can't go on

* * *

Say that you love me 

Tell me you love me

Un-break my heart

* * *

_Diamond dropped on his knees. He clutched his bleeding chest as he fell forward. Sailor Moon dropped to her knees end cached him. "Hold on! Diamond!" Sailor Moon cradled him. "I only wanted my clan to move back to earth." Diamond frowned. Sailor Moon nodded. "But I started listening to the Wiseman, I lost sight of my true goal. Because of that, a lot of innocent people had to die. My brother, I had promised him that I would bring him back here. It is my fault he is dead. I let him down…. I have lost all my humanity…." Diamond closed his eyes. A few tears trickled down his cheeks. "You saved me…" Sailor Moon smiled weakly at him. "You realized what you did wrong. People change. You have learned from your mistakes." Diamond gave her a weak smile. He was losing his strength. "Help me Sailor Moon. Just like you helped the sisters and my brother…." Diamond pleaded. Sailor Moon shook her head. "You can't die. Your people need you here. You can help them live in harmony and peace…."a silent tear made its way down her cheek. "Are you crying for me?" Diamond whispered. He slowly raised his hand and wiped it away. "Please…. please take care of the black moon clan left in nemesis…" Diamond's eyes started to close…. Sailor Moon's eyes widen. "Diamond! Don't go!" Diamond's eyes close. "Sailor Moon…..I…..I love you…." Diamonds eyes closed and his breath stopped._

* * *

I know there's something in the wake of your smile. 

I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea.

You've built a love but that love falls apart.

Your little piece of heaven turns too dark.

Listen to your heart

* * *

"_You see them…. Tuxedo Mask doesn't love you…..he rather be with Rini, black lady….." Sailor Moon gasped. She could see Darien and Black Lady walking away. She shook her head. "No!! You are lying!" Wiseman floated up. "There is nothing to believe in….no one really believes in you…no one cares for you….who are you? Hate everything…." Sailor Moon growled. "No! They need me!! And I trust in them!! "Than you shall die!!!!_

* * *

When he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart 

There's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going

And I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart

Before you tell him goodbye.

* * *

_Black Lady growled. "Since you are so noisy!! You will die first!!" Black Lady gathered up dark energy into a ball. Sailor Moon gasped. Black Lady threw the ball at Sailor Moon, but Tuxedo Mask stood in front of Sailor Moon. "Tuxedo Mask!!" Sailor Moon gasped. Tuxedo Mask gasped, as the pain was unbearable. Tuxedo Mask dropped to his knees. Sailor Moon took him in her arms. "Why would you sacrifice yourself for her?!" Black Lady accused Tuxedo Mask. "Because I care for her…" Tuxedo Mask wheezed out. "Any of us will sacrifice ourselves for Sailor Moon. She is our most important friend." Sailor Mercury smiled at Sailor Moon. Black Lady snorted. "That is just stupid. Why would you do such a thing?" Sailor Venus stood up. "You are our friend too." "We would risk our lives for you too." Sailor Jupiter smiled at Black Lady. Black Lady frowned. "You would? Am I an important friend?" Sailor Moon smiled. "We couldn't live with out you…." "Don't listen to them. They are lying!" Wiseman told Black Lady as he sent her the Dark crystal. Black Lady nodded. "This whole world will be destroyed and enveloped in darkness!!" she_ _unleashed a storm of dark energy. Both Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask remember the king's words. "You will have to face many difficulties from now on. You will not be able o fight them unless your love is strong and true. If the two of you don't keep a strong bond between you there will be no chance of you defeating the enemy." Tuxedo Mask grabbed Sailor Moon's hand. "I can save Rini. I know it." "We will work together." Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon stood up. Sailor Moon opened her brooch to reveal the silver crystal. "Don't worry Rini!! I'll save you!!" "Ha! The silver crystal's energy is nothing!!" Black Lady unleashed a ball of dark energy towards Sailor Moon. "Moon Crystal Power!!" the crystal glowed so bright that is washed away the dark energy. There was a flash. Everybody shielded their eyes. As the light soften and faded, they looked up. Sailor Moon had transformed into Neo-Queen Serenity. Serenity looked at Black Lady. "Small lady, you must remember your childhood." She raised the silver crystal. A light shined from the dark crescent on her forehead. Black Lady gasped. Her memories were coming back._

* * *

Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea.  
They're swept away and nothing is what it seems,  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams.

* * *

_Rini slipped on a puddle and fell. She stood there and raised her hands up to her parents. She started crying because her mother wouldn't pick her up. "I hate you mama! Papa! Help me up!" the king smiled down at her. "You can do it yourself." Her mama and pap had smiles on their faces. They were encouraging her to get up on her own._

"_We wanted you to be strong and stand up on your own." Neo-Queen Serenity explained. Black Lady trembled. "Mama? Papa?"_

_Neo-Queen Serenity smiled at her. The voice of Death phantom was heard. "Love starved child. Don't listen to her. Its all lies!" the beam of dark energy increased in size and swallowed Black Lady. The darkness swept across the field and swallowed Tuxedo Mask and Neo Queen Serenity. They were now floating in a dark void. "Do not trust anyone. One is born alone and will eventually die alone. The universe is nothing but loneliness and darkness." Black Lady repeated them over and over as if they were her anchored. "You were always alone…." "Yes, I was always alone….." Black Lady murmur as she watched a memory fixed by the Death Phantom. "Don't believe him!! That is an_ _illusion!!" Serenity frowned concerned. "Don't be deceived!" Tuxedo Mask yelled angrily. He wasn't about to give up on Rini. They weren't going to leave her._

* * *

Listen to your heart 

When he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart

There's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going

And I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart

Before you tell him goodbye

And there are voices that want to be heard.  
So much to mention but you can't find the words.

* * *

"_I was always alone!!" all her fear turned into hatred as she shot a direct blast of darkness towards Tuxedo Mask and Serenity. Tuxedo Masks held Serenity as the blast hit them. Tuxedo place himself in front of Serenity taking most of the blast. He clenched his teeth from the immense pain. Serenity managed to look up at black lady. Her body screamed out from the pain. Her heart when out to Tuxedo Mask, the one who protected her from most of it. "Small lady, you have to get out of here. If you don't get out, you will die!" Serenity looked at Black Lady. Black Lady scowled. "You will die too, if you stay here!" Serenity shook her head. She looked at Black Lady in the eye. "My life means nothing. As long as you are safe and happy." Neo-Queen Serenity went on. "Small lady, people go through hard and lonely times and sometimes you just want to run away. But one must stand up to hardship and weather them out." She helps up the silver crystal. "You should still remember warmth and love." the silver crystal shined brightly. Rini remembered. All those times with the scouts. Eating ice cream with Ami. Exercising with Rei. Cooking with Serena, and spending time with Darien. Helping Mina or playing around with Lita. "You are not alone…." Tuxedo Mask and Neo Queen Serenity stood in front of Black Lady. "Its so warm…." Black Lady whispered. "What you are feeling is love." "Why?" Tuxedo Mask smiled. "Because we love you." Black Lady smiled. The black crescent from her forehead vanished. Tuxedo Mask and Serenity hugged her. Black Lady returned to normal and became Rini once again_.

* * *

The scent of magic,  
the beauty that's been 

When love was wilder than the wind.

Listen to your heart

When he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart

There's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going

And I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart

Before you tell him goodbye.

* * *

"_I will not let innocent people die!! No way!!" Sailor Moon stood up. "Don't do it Sailor Moon!! Don't use the silver crystal!!" Mercury cried out. "You are already weak!! Please!! Don't do it!!" Rei cried out. The Death Phantom laughed. "When will you learn? The silver crystal is nothing!" a pillar of dark energy engulfed Sailor Moon. "Sailor Moon!!" everyone cried out!! The dark energy dispersed. There in the middle stood Neo-Queen Serenity. "I will not let you destroy my friends." The Death Phantom charged up dark energy. "MOON" the Death Phantom unleashes the beam. "CRYSTAL POWER!!" both blasts clashed. Slowly, the dark gains more leverage. "Its no use!! With the gate open!! Your crystal can't do anything!!" "I will not give up!!" the crystal became brighter. The crystal's power began to grow._

* * *

Listen to your heart 

When he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart

There's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going

And I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart

Before you tell him goodbye.

* * *

_Tuxedo Mask looked helplessly. In his arms he cradled Rini. "This is all my fault….." Rini began crying. Tuxedo clutched her close. "Its all my fault!! Maybe if I hadn't taken the crystal…..now Serena will….." as the first tear dropped down from her cheek, it began to glow. There was the crystal. It had gone inside of her. " I can-" "no." Rini looked up at Tuxedo Mask. "You may die….." Tuxedo Mask whispered. Rini looked down and then looked at Serena. Rini frowned. "We have to do something. We can't let her do this by herself." Tuxedo Mask sighed. He looked at Serena. "We will help you." "Yes! We won't let him win!" Rei stood up. Rini nodded. Tuxedo Mask stood up and placed Rini down. All the scouts got up and lined up behind Tuxedo Mask and Rini. "Please silver crystal…." Rini held up the crystal. Rini clothes change to a beautiful white dress. She was a princess. "Help me protect my friends." Rini raised the crystal high above her head. "Mercury Power!!" "Mars power!!" "Jupiter power!!" "Venus power!!" Rini and Serenity were high in the air, crystal shining bright. "MOON RYSTAL POWER!!" they both yelled. A circle appeared around and engulfed them. All of the sudden the circle exploded and with it, the dark crystal crumbled into nothingness._

* * *

Listen to your heart 

Ohhh

Take a listen to your

Ohhh…

Listen to your heart

Take a listen to it

Yeaaaahhhh

Listen to your heart

Ohhh ohhhh ohh

Listen to your heart

* * *

_"Bye Rei. On of this days tell me my fortune. Bye Amy, help me with my homework again. Bye Lita, thanks for all those yummy lunches." "Don't wet your bed no more!" Mina piped up. "I won't! We'll play again someday!!" Rini smiled up at them. Rini turned around and stared at Serena. Serena and Rini hesitated, not knowing what to do. Darien gave Serena a small push. Serena shakily walked towards Rini. They stayed staring at each other for a few seconds. Than they both embraced each other. "Good bye Rini!" Rini smiled at Serena. "Thanks mama!" they slowly pulled apart from each other. "Bye everybody!!" Rini activated the key, and was gone._

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**_Fani90:_** hello!!! This was a long chapter!! So I decided to cut it down!!! So that is what I did!! Just cut it down to chapter story!!! I think it will be better…I don't know…

**_Andromeda:_** this is the first part of the story!! The remembering the beginning !!

**_Davis:_** that way we can move to the future!!

**_Jyou:_** I think it is sad if he brakes up with her…..

REVIEW!!! PLEASE!! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!! REVIEW!!!!


	2. Life's Change

Hello!! How is everyone?? This is the second part!!! I think I should of done this a chapter story from the beginning!!!

_**Andromeda**:_ don't forget to REVIEW!!!!

**_Davis:_** hope you like this!!!

_Couple:_ Darien?/Serena?? Maybe…….

_Disclaimer:_ do not own Sailor Moon or the songs…just own this story!!

**Please Review!! **

On to the Story!!!!!

* * *

Must Have Been Love 

Must have been love

But it's over now

* * *

KNOCK! KNOCK!!

"Serena are you ready? Darien will be here any minute!!" Rini yelled from behind the door. Rini turned around and ran down the stairs to wait for Darien.

Serena scowled. She had been rudely brought back from her reminiscing. Well, she could always reminisce another time. From the window she saw Darien's car park in front of the house. Serena's face brightened. The doorbell rang. 'Hope dad doesn't say something rude…' Serena grabbed her bag and headed towards the door. She stopped and froze with her hand in the doorknob.

"Darien!!" Rini hugged Darien. Darien smiled and picked her up. "You ready to go out?" Rini nodded happily. "Just waiting for Serena!"

Serena's blood ran cold. She had forgotten about Rini. 'How could I have forgotten that she would be going with us…. she is always with us…….that's right…..I remember…..' The reason she was crying was because lately darken had been spending time with Rini. It was like if she didn't exist……

* * *

Lay a whisper on my pillow, 

Leave the winter on the ground.

I wake up lonely,

* * *

_Serena smiled as she skipped to Darien's apartment. 'I do hope he comes, but maybe he won't like it. It is a girl movie….' Serena skipped up to the door and went into the door. "Hey, Darien!" Darien looked up from his book. Rini looked up from his book. "oh! hey Rini!" Serena's happiness went down a little knowing that Rini will probably be going along. 'Which would be cool, it is a girl movie….' "There is this new movie, and all the girls are going to go watch it. Want to come?" Rini jumped up. "I finished my homework!" Darien shook his head. "I am sorry Serena, but Rini and me are going to the mall." Serena and Rini looked surprised. Rini quickly recovered. "Yeap! Sorry we can't join you, but we are going shopping!" Serena nodded, a little down. "Well, I'll tell them you won't make it then! I have to get going! Don't want to be late!! EEKKK!!!" Serena waved bye as she ran out of the apartment._

* * *

There's air of silence in the bedroom and all around. 

Touch me now,

I close my eyes and dream away.

* * *

_Serena gulped. 'I studied, I must have done good….' the teacher was passing back there tests. She had started improving. Before she used to fail every test. The highest she got in those times was a 40. Than here and there she would pass by a percentage. That time the highest I got was a 70. That was a lucky day. She still fails her quizzes, but her big tests she does study. Of course, so far the highest she has gotten is a 71. The teacher got to her. She gulped. "Well, well, well… Serena…" the teacher smiled at her and patted her on the back. "I'm very proud of you." the teacher placed her test on her desk. Serena shakily turned it over. 100!!!! Serena gasped. 'OH GOD!! I passed!!! YES!!' Serena grabbed her paper and jumped her desk. "YES!! WOHHOOO!!!! Serena jump around happy. "I GOT 100!!!" "WHAT!?" everybody looked at their tests. Amy smiled and hugged her friend. "That's great Serena!! This calls for a celebration!!" "Yes!! Can I get cake!!" Amy nodded. "Why not! See, I told you, you could do it!" every body besides Amy, who got 110, and Serena who got 100 were looking over their test and asking the teacher about it. Right after school, before going to the temple, she went to Darien's place. 'He is going to be so proud of me!' as Serena got inside she saw him and hugged him. "Darien!! Guess what!! I got 100!! In my test!! Finally!!" Darien blinked. He hugged her and kissed her on the forehead. "That's great meat ball head!! But I can't talk right now!! I told Rini I was going to take her to the park and I am running late." Darien grabbed his jacket and his keys. "How about we celebrate it tomorrow?" Serena nodded. Her paper fell from her hands to the floor. She just stood there, staring at the door._

* * *

It must have been love but it's over now.  
It must have been good but I lost it somehow.

* * *

_Serena smiled. It was late in the afternoon on a Sunday!! And no test or anything important to do on Monday. Well, not that she remembered, or that she wasn't ready for. She can relax. She jumped on her bead and grabbed her journal. All of the sudden the bell rang. She looked out the window. "Darien!" Serena rushed down and opened the door. "Hey, Darien! What are you doing here?" Darien smiled. "I am here to pick up Rini! We are going to get ice cream!" "I'm ready! Papa!" Rini rushed down. "Oh…I want to come!!" Serena hinted. Darien kissed her on the cheek. "Sorry-" Rini jumped in. "you have a test to study for, remember?"_

* * *

It must have been love but it's over now.  
From the moment we touched 'til the time had run out

* * *

_Serena scowled as she wrote something down. She than read it over and erased it. "No! That doesn't make sense!" Serena scowled and glared at the paper. 'Please god. Anything to relieve me from this paper….' "Hey meat ball head!" Rini ran into her room and jumped on her bed. "Want to go with me and Darien to the movies?" "Its Darien and me," Serena corrected her, "and of course I want to go!" "Great! I'll tell papa!!" Rini smiled and jumped from the bed. She ran down to the phone. Serena sighed and shook her head. "Well, at least I don't have to do this paper…. for now!"_

* * *

Make-believing we're together,  
that I'm sheltered by your heart

* * *

_Serena sipped her smoothie. They were sitting in a bench in the park. Serena smiled as she looked around. It had been long since she had been with Darien, alone, like this. "Hey Darien! Lets go to this new restaurant! They say it has great food!! Yum!!" Darien smiled and nodded. "Sounds good to me." Serena jumped up. "Great! How about next Saturday?" Darien winced. "Sorry Serena, but I can't that day…." "Well, what about two weeks from now?" "No." "Let me guess. You have a date with Rini. Don't worry I understand."_

* * *

But in and outside I've turned to water like a teardrop in your palm.   
And it's a hard winter's day,

* * *

_Serena sighed. She was so bored. 'Should I call Darien?? He did say he was studying for a test…shouldn't bother him no more. But just for a few minutes……. that isn't that bad, some 10 minutes!' Serena jumped up from her bed and grabbed the phone. She automatically dialed his phone number. Hopefully he won't get mad, they were going to the movies but Darien said he had a test to study. 'I don't know why he studies! That man is a genius!'………….. 'How long does it take fro him to answer?' "Hello?" Serena almost dropped the phone. "Rini?!" from the other side Rini was panicking. "Serena?!" Serena scowled. "What are you doing at Darien's?!" "Errrmmmm….." Serena could feel both anger building up. "He told me he needed to study!!" 'How come he lets Rini go to his place but not me?' "He is studying……I just stopped by." Serena frowned. "Well, I'll see you when I get home!! Bye!!" Rini immediately hanged up. Serena glared at the phone._

* * *

I dream away. 

It must have been love but it's over now,  
it was all that I wanted

* * *

_Serena sighed. She plopped on the sofa. She wasn't very good with patience. 'I do hope Darien hurries up.' She noticed a big book on the coffee table. She sat up and reached out for it. "William Shakespeare; the Complete Collection. He is reading this?" Serena just wrinkled her nose and set it back down. "The only time I'll read is when I have too, like for school." Serena looked around for something to do. 'Geezh! I guess Darien went to do the bread!' her stomach growled. It was late and she was hungry! She spotted something near the door. 'The answering machine!' there was a message. 'Darien won't mind if I hear, right?!…..Hopefully!' Serena pushes the play bottom. Darien's voice is heard and than a voice of a woman. "Darien? Can you meet me at the mall tomorrow? It's important! Its about the homework and the test!" 'Mall? Well, it's better than meeting at his or her house….. Right?'_

* * *

Now I'm living without. 

It must have been love but it's over now,  
it's where the water flows, it's where the wind blows.

* * *

Serena smiled sadly. What a surprise it was when he asked her out for dinner. She had been happy, finally only them two had been her idea. "Rini is coming along." After he had said that, everything went downhill.

She loves Darien. She really does. But at times it seems he takes Rini's side all the time. Darien always spends time with her. Its like she weren't his girlfriend. It hurts. He makes time for Rini, but he doesn't have time for her. Its like he doesn't care about her anymore.

Rini is always with them. She is always around Darien. She always gets everything. Everyone gives her what she wants. It's always her. She doesn't hate her. How could she? It's her daughter. Hate isn't a feeling that she uses. She loves her; she is a sweet little girl, at times. It's just that Rini is annoying. She always gets on her nerves. All she ever wanted was time with her boyfriend. She loves them both, her daughter and boyfriend. But it seems like they don't really care for her……now a days its like its only them two, In their own little world. She isn't part of their family no more….. she feels like she was used. Like she was just thrown aside like nothing. And it hurts….and she knows that if she keeps thinking like this she will start crying. But it was to late. The though that had been creeping into her since last week and the one she had tried to forget for today, resurfaced.

* * *

It must have been love but it's over now.  
It must have been good but I lost it somehow. 

It must have been love but it's over now.  
From the moment we touched 'til the time had run out

* * *

'He is going to dump me….' It was the only reason she could think of for the dinner. What else was there? With all that has been going on. She has had a whole week to think about it…..and she knows it is going hurt. She loved that man so much, with all her heart. She knew if he dumped her know, it would be for real. There would be no more getting together. That hurt a lot more. Knowing that he meant it. Knowing that he had seen how he slowly distanced himself from her. She had seen it. But she had done nothing. Maybe if she had said something, or done something this wouldn't have to happen. She didn't do anything. She was going to loose that guy she loved above all, this night. Once she stepped into the living room there was no going back. It would be the last night she would see him. The last time that her dad had to worry about him. The first day of her heartache. After this day, her life will darken. She knew she wouldn't the bright sun she was most of the time. It was because he loved her that she was happy. It was because they were together that she was happy. What else was there to her life……one may think she was being irrational. But they have been distancing themselves for 9 months!! Nine months!! What else could she think? What else was there? She had though of that girl from the phone, but she knew Darien wasn't that kind of guy. Her and her imagination had though of it….but she knew it wasn't that. She knew she couldn't pull this of, not now. She had to go through it. She had to sit next to him in the car. Waiting for him to tell me that it is over. To tell me that he doesn't love me no more…that everything is over….everything…………

"Serena!! Honey! Darien is here!" Serena shook her head. She took a deep breath and hardened her heart. She looked in the mirror and made sure she looked nice. She was going through this. She had to. There was no going back. She opened the door and walked down the stairs.

* * *

It must have been love but it's over now, 

it was all that I wanted,  
now I'm living without

* * *

"You look so beautiful Serena!" her mother hugged her. Her dad smiled at her and hugged her. "Our little girl is all grown up!" Serena blushed. "Dad!" She looked at Darien and Rini who were at the door. They both were gawking at her. She giggled. Darien was looking handsome like always. He was wearing a black tuxedo. 'Fitting for our last day together….' She shook her head and looked at Rini. Her little girl was looking beautiful with her own little Chinese dress. She smiled.

Two days ago they had gone shopping, looking for something to wear for the dinner. Serena had seen her dress and knew she had to have it. She bought it, and it seems like it was a good choice. They had gone all over the place looking for something fro Rini. Rini was growing tired and it was getting late. Just as they were heading out, Serena had spotted a beautiful little Chinese dress. It was just like hers except for the colors. The roses were red while the rest was pink. It was beautiful, Rini loved it. Serena of course bought it. She knew it was the right dress for Rini.

* * *

It must have been love but it's over now, 

it's where the water flows, it's where the wind blows

* * *

"What are you waiting for? You should get going now." Her mother pushed her towards the door. Serena walked towards Darien and Rini. "I am ready to go." Darien placed Rini down. He grabbed Serena's hand and kissed it. "You look beautiful, just like you always do." Serena blushed but gave him her best smile. Somehow, he always managed to make her blush no matter what. She felt a tug on her dress and looked down. "You look very beautiful……" Rini smiled up at her. "….mama….." Rini whispered. Serena beamed down at her. "You look beautiful too! Just like a princess!" Serena smiled. Her dad sighed. "Remember, be here before 11!" Darien nodded. "Don't worry sir. I'll get her here by 11, safe and sound." Her dad smiled. "I know." Everyone blinked. Even Sammy, who was at the top of the stairs, looking down at the scene. He had just given Darien his consent of letting Darien be with his daughter. "Well, it is getting late. You should be heading out! Have fun!" Serena's mom waved them of. Darien grabbed his coat. Serena grabbed hers. Rini already had her sweater on. Darien opened the door. Rini bounced outside. "Bye papa! Bye mama!" Serena waved bye as she exit the house. Darin smiled. "Thank you sir." Serena's dad shook her head. "She loves you. You love her. Who am I, to deny her, her happiness." Darien bowed to him. "I will take care of her. You have my word." "I know. Now go! You have somewhere to attend." Darien nodded. He got out and as he closed the door he winked at them. "Your approval gives me courage." With that he shut the door.

* * *

Must have been love 

But it's over now

Must have been love

Its over now

* * *

Serena kneeled down and helped Rini with her pins. Darien smiled. "We ready to go?" Rini bounced up. "Yes!" Serena scowled. "Hold still. There! Now we are ready!" Darien opened the front passenger seat. "For my queen." Serena laughed as she placed her hand in his and got in the car. "Now, for my little princess." Rini smiled as Darien placed her down on the seat. Darien smiled and went around and got in. "lets go! I am starving!!" "Yeah! Me too!" Rini agreed with Serena. "Well, of we go than!" Darien started the car and of they went. 'Maybe, he isn't going to dump me after all…..' 'Told you so!!' 'Wha?! I though I got rid of you a year ago?' 'Ha! You can never get rid of me! I am not some evil youma you can destroy!' 'No, you are worst!' 'You are so mean!' 'Whatever' mentally sticks her tongue out. 'That songs is nice. Don't you think so?' 'What? Is it talking to you about something?' the little voice said in a very sweet voice.

* * *

In a time where the sun descends alone, 

I ran a long long way from home  
to find a heart that's made of stone.

I will try,

I just need a little time  
to get your face right out of my mind,

To see the world through different eyes.

* * *

'What would you do if he did dump you?' Serena frowned. She looked out at the stores and the people they passed by. She let the air hit her and relax her. 'What would I do?' 'He has always been with you. He always came back. What happen if he didn't? If you lost him? Would you go to him? What is it that you would do?' Serena closed her eyes. 'I don't know. I don't know what I would do. If he dumps me at the restaurant I may start crying. I may just stay still in shock. I could slap him or something. I don't know, I just have to wait until it happens.' "Something wrong?" Darien squeezed her hand. Serena smiled. "Nothing, just hungry!" Serena relaxed into the seat. What would she do?? Will she go to him?? Would she just get over Darien and go to him?? Would she act different?? She could just picture her self!! She smiled at the thought. It was funny.

'I would be crying and go for him to console me. "Ssshhhh….its okay. Every thing will work out." Than after I had finished crying, I will tell him the whole story. Seiya will get angry and say something along the lines of "that bastard! When I get my hands on him!" somehow Yaten will come in and say something embarrassing. "Seiya! I though you were after Serena! Who would of though that all along you were after Darien! Can't blame you! He is kind of cute! Just be careful were you put your hands!" Yaten will wink at Seiya. Seiya will gag and spluttered. Yaten will go back to his room. I will be laughing and Seiya will smile at me, happy that I was not crying. "Are you feeling better?" "Yes, a little. It seems Yaten can make anyone feel better!" I reply a little better. He will hug me and we would stay like that for a moment. Me still so in love with Darien, will not do the first move. Seiya, being he, will bend down and will kiss me softly in the mouth. Depending on my state of mind I would push him away or kiss back. If I push him away he will say he is sorry and I'll just say that I still love Darien and I need time. If I kiss back he will be happy and I will feel confuse about everything.

* * *

Every time I see you 

oh I try to hide away

but when we meet it seems  
I can't let go.

Every time you leave the room

I feel I'm fading like a flower.

* * *

Depends on my action with the kiss, we will start going out. But it probably wouldn't last. I will see Darien mostly everywhere. Everything will remind me of him. I would be hugging Seiya and somehow I'll see Darien passed chatting with a friend. I will try to avoid Darien, because he will make myself question being with Seiya. I would avoid him, because I know if I saw him I would break down and cry. If I saw him, my world will come crashing down again. I will probably end up breaking up with Seiya. It would be too much to bear. Of course, that is if I was with Seiya. He may have gotten with Yaten already. Unbeknown to them, I think they like each other. They just so stubborn and childish.' 'Kind of reminds me of someone….' 'I wonder how they are doing…..haven't heard from them for a while. They said they were coming to visit in a few weeks.' 'What happens if they are not here?? If Seiya is with Yaten?? What happens after you break up with Seiya??' 'I will feel guilty for breaking up with him. Than I will start wallowing in self pity. I will start remembering the times with Darien. I will cry myself to sleep. I will barely eat. I will stop being all lively and bouncy. My grades will probably go up, since to forget Darien I will focus all my attention on my work. Doing whatever I could to forget him and not think if him. Every night, as I lie on the bed, I would remember the time we spent together…..

* * *

Tell me why? 

When I scream there's no reply,

When I reach out there's nothing to find,

When I sleep I break down and cry.

Every time I see you

Oh I try to hide away  
but when we meet it

Seems I can't let go.

Every time you leave  
the room I feel I'm fading like a flower.

* * *

_She smiled as she leaned back on Darien. She was sitting in between his legs in the sand. They were at the beach looking at the sunset. "Isn't it beautiful Darien!" Darien smiled. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and placed his chin on her shoulder. "It sure is." Serena smiled. She took hold of his right hand and intertwined it with hers. "How did I ever manage to get a man so handsome and so perfect like you?" Serena whispered. Darien smiled. "Your beauty captivated my eyes. Your soft silky radiant locks interested me. But it was your sweetness and caring that captivated my heart. Your kindness and forgiveness fuel my love." Serena sighed. "That was so beautiful!" Darien shrugged. "No more beautiful than you." Serena giggled. She turned around and looked at Darien. She may be not being a poet, but for him she will try. "Your voice was gentle and it soothe my heart. Your words full of love brought joy to my life. For you are my heart, and without thee, I cannot live. You are my soul, for with you, I am me." Darien smiled and kissed her softly on the lips. "Thank you." Serena blinked. "For what?" Darien smiled as their foreheads met. "For loving me."_

"_We are going to the fair!!" Rini bounced up and down. Serena nodded. "We are going to eat lots of candy!! See the animals!!" Rini smiled and laughed. "Darien here is going to win for us huge bears!!" Darien laughed. "Sure, why not!" Rini grabbed onto Darien's left hand and Serena's right hand. They crossed the street. Darien and Serena raised Rini up by the hands. Rini squealed. "Yay!!" all three of them laughed as they headed for the fair. It was just one of those city fairs. Nothing big._

"_Look! A goat!!" "Yeah! There is a black one!!" "And a white one!" "Like Artemis and Luna!!" they all burst out laughing. Serena smiled as Darien carried Rini around. "It's getting late, we should be heading back home." Serena nodded. Rini yawned. Darien placed Rini down. Serena smiled and grabbed Rini's hand. They slowly started walking back home. "I'm too tired mama." Rini rubbed her eyes. Serena smiled gently at her. She bend down and picked her. "Can't believe she is our little girl….." Serena whispered as Rini slept in her arms. "She is as beautiful as her mother." Serena smiled. "I think she got things from both of us." Serena and Darien walked silently, happy being with each other._

* * *

Fading like a rose, 

Fading like a rose,  
beaten by the storm,

Talking to myself,

Getting washed by the rain,  
it's such a cold, cold town.

* * *

_"Don't touch me." "I don't love you no more. I don't want you to come near me again." "I mean it. I don't love you. it was fun while it lasted" "Trust me, its true. And never, come near me again."_

'it hurt, didn't it?' 'Yes that hurt. But we got back together.' 'Will you get back together this time?' 'Maybe….' 'Liar! I know what you think.' 'You are me, duh!' 'You feel like this will be the last day together. I know what you see in the future. What you see yourself as.' Serena pouted mentally. 'Really? I don't care what you see!' 'No, but I don't care if you care!' 'Well, I don't care if you care if I care!! Ha!' 'You will die and won't survive with out him.' Serena closed her eyes. It was true. She saw herself, in her dreams, over and over again. 'You are nothing with out him. Your shine will dull. No more brightness. You will pay attention to school work before anything else.' 'Its such a cold, cold town. Taking to myself….' 'This is more like the calm before the storm. Before the dinner, before the end of the night. Before he tells you something very important. It will change your life.' 'Never new I was much for dramatics…..' 'I am not being dramatic…..or are you talking about your dreams?'

* * *

It's such a cold town 

Every time I see you

Oh I try to hide away

But when we meet it seems  
I can't let go.

Every time you leave the room

I feel I'm fading like a flower

* * *

Serena lied down on her bed. How long has it been since Darien broke up with her? Hours? Days? Weeks? Months? Years? She couldn't tell any more. Life wasn't worth it any more. She looked up at the window. The moon was full. Tears made their way down her cheeks. 'I wonder what Darien is doing right now? Is he happy? Is he regretting his decision?' Serena looked about the room. It was dark, just like her life. Her room wasn't the lively place it used to be. Pink, all gone. Stuffed animals, all cute stuff, all gone. It was empty. Just like her heart. On the desk, was a picture of Darien, Rini, and her. What happened? How come her life went down all of the sudden? She didn't worry about her hair. She cut it, it had been too long. Her odangos were gone. Her skin was pale. Her eyes were dull. She didn't care about sweets. What for? She stayed in her room most of the time. She always looked down. She didn't want to meet Darien anywhere. She always avoided him. She didn't want him too see her like this. She slowly got up and went to the bathroom. There were no pills and nothing sharp around. They were all afraid she would commit suicide. They rather have her suffer; they rather keep her here in this hellhole. What was left in her life? Nothing! She looked at the mirror. She stared into her reflection. She was shock. She saw a monster. Her eyes were red, her skin all pale and gray. Her hair was all marred and ugly. She couldn't recognize her self. "NOOO!!!' Serena glared at the reflection. She grabbed her brushed and smashed it against the mirror. Shards flew everywhere. They cut her in the cheek and hands. Serena shook her head. "That is not I! That will not happen to me!! I am not a quitter!! And I am not quitting now!!" she took a shaky breath. She bend down and grabbed one of the shards and looked into it. She was back to her old self. She had her hair back, her brightness. "Welcome back! Princess!" her reflection winked at her. "You can't let your man go with out a fight!" Serena blinked. "Thank you. I understand why you questioned me. Why I dreamed what I dreamed." Her reflection smiled. "Great!! Cause I don't!!" Serena laughed. She was relaxed. She understood now. "I will not give up on Darien! I didn't before! I won't now! I love him! And for him I will live! No matter what happens! I won't give up! I know it may hurt if he breaks up with me. But I will get him back!!" Serena stood up determined. She turned around and in her room she was met with the sight of……

* * *

Every time I see you 

Oh I try to hide away

But when we meet it seems  
I can't let go.

Every time you leave the room

I feel I'm fading like a flower

* * *

"Neo-Queen Serenity! Princess Serena!! Sailor Moon!! Me?!" Neo- Queen Serenity smiled at her softly. "One can't give up. Remember what Darien said, one will have to face hardships. I am glad you won't give up on my husband." Princess Serena curtsy. "My prince is very secretive. He always had so many surprises! Don't wrong him because of that! He is too cute for that!" Sailor Moon posed. "Remember! Champion of LOVE and justice! Tuxedo Mask has always been there for us, protecting us. A knight in shining armor doesn't fail!" Serena bounced up. "Darien is so sweet! Everything he does is for our well being!! Someone as handsome and perfect as him won't let us down! He helps us in tests! He is there when we need him! Please don't give up on him like that! He is too perfect to be given up on!" they all scowled at her and than smiled. "Don't give up on our cutie!" they all chorused at the same time. They slowly banished. "I won't!" Serena tighten her hands in fists. 'I think it is time to wake up!' "Why did you show me this?" 'so you could understand and to show you how dramatic I can be! So now that you are relaxed and understand, its time to wake up…..' "Serena? Honey, wake up. We are almost there." She heard the voice. She knew who it was. 'My cutie!' she slowly opened her eyes. She covered her mouth as she yawned.

* * *

Every time I see you 

Oh I try to hide away

But when we meet it seems  
I can't let go.

Every time you leave the room

I feel I'm fading like a flower

* * *

"Well, I guess you get sleepy without food!" Darien laughed. Serena blinked and looked around. "Are we there yet? I am starving!" Darien shook his head. Serena looked behind them at Rini. "She is also sleeping…." Darien chuckled. "Like mother like daughter!" Serena laughed along. "Are you sure you are okay? You looked down for a while." "No, I am fine! Just remembering!" Serena squeezed Darien's hand. "Darien, you know I love you right?" Darien frowned. "Of course…why?" "No reason!" Serena smiled brightly. Darien frowned. "What are you planning?" "Me? I am not planning anything!" "Well, you are thinking something. I know by the tone of voice." Darien glanced at her. Serena scowled but her eyes soften. "I was just remembering everything we have gone through…. beryl, black lady…." "I know you love me. Just like I love you." Serena leaned back on her seat. "I know….but still. What happens if one of these days, they take you away from me? Forever?" Serena looked out the window. "That won't happen honey, because I love you. No matter what, I won't let you go." Serena blinked. 'I won't let him go no matter what.' Serena smiled. "I know Darien. I know…." Rini yawned. "Are we there yet?" "Nope, not yet!" Serena turned around to look at Rini. 'Maybe…..I was overreacting…..' 'Overreacting!! You call that overreacting! That was like way over reacting!!' 'Ohm….I though you were gone after learned my lesson…..' 'nope…I am staying here a little longer!' 'Oh bother!' "Wait a minute, where are we going?" Serena looked around. She hadn't though about that. Darien eyes sparkled. "Just wait." In front of her was a beautiful restaurant. Serena gasped. "It's the restaurant I told you about!!" it was new, but lot of people said it was good. It was called Siren's Cuisine.

They serve Mexican dishes, Italian dishes, American dishes, and Asian dishes. Serena had wanted to come here for a long time now. "This is so cool!!" Serena squealed. Darien parked. 'This is a nice song…' 'Yeah, it is…' Darien got out and opened her door for her. She smiled as Darien helped her out. He than opened the door for Rini and helped her out. "Its so beautiful!!" both Rini and Serena exclaimed. Darien offered Serena his arm. Serena wrapped her arm around his. Rini smiled as she walked in front of them. They both stopped in front of the doors. There was a man in front of them "good day sir, my lady. Hope you enjoy your stay." The man bowed and opened the doors for them. "Oohhh…." Serena and Rini cowed. Darien smiled, his eyes sparkling. "Glad you like it so far." The three of them entered the restaurant.

* * *

**_Fani90:_** so….do you people like it so far?

**_Andromeda: _**she has put so much on this….

**_Davis:_** please review and tell us how you like it!!!

**_Jyou:_** they are so breaking up!!!

**_Fani90:_** 'smacks him on the head' we can't talk about the plot!! You may give something away!!!

REVIEW!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!


	3. Life's Beauty

**_Fani90:_** I believe this is a good story….don't you?

**_Andromeda:_** well NO!!!! MWAAHHHH!!!!

**_Davis:_** you are wrong!!!

**_Jyou:_** IT ISN"T!!!!

**_Fani90:_** o…k…too much Otro Rollo for you three!!

_Disclaimer:_ Only own myself….do not own anything else…except this story!!!

_Couples:_ Darien with Serena?? Maybe not…..

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

* * *

It Only Took a Minute 

Ohhh Ohhhh

Don't tell me how

I had a vision

This day will come to be

* * *

Serena and Rini gasped. It was so beautiful!! There were 3 kinds of tables. One to seat hold two people, another one to seat four people, and the last one to seat six people. They were covered by red, blue, and white cloths. Depending on the type of table. The chairs were made out of wood, just like the tables. Their feet were carved in a form of roses. The plates were out of marble. The glasses all were glass. The table utensils had designs carved on them and the floor was marble. There were two windows on the left and on the right. They covered half the wall. Walls had beautiful pictures of places or nature. On the left was a beautiful blue velvet stair. On top was the same as the bottom, except it had glass for a wall. You could see everything. On the left, next to the stairs were two doors. Outside was a balcony, were there was 3 tables. "Excuse me. Can I help you?"

* * *

Call it luck

Call it intuition

Yeah Yeah

Here I am isn't that enough

For a little bit of reality

* * *

A young lady politely asked them. Darien nodded. As he was the only who could speak, since the other two were in shock. "I made a reservation." The young lady blinked. It dawn on her. "Oh! You are the cute one that came last time!! I remember now! Darien!!" Darien sweat dropped. "Yes, that's me." The young lady smiled and nodded. "Follow me! We got you the perfect table!" Serena and Rini finally snapped out of their shock. "Come on." they followed the lady towards a table near the stairs. "Here you can see out the window! For today is a wonderful night!" the young lady smiled. She gave out the menus. "Umm…I'm sorry….?" The young lady looked at Serena confused. It dawn on her. "Oh! Stephanie! At your service!" Stephanie was wearing a blue short skirt with black boots that went all the way to her knees. She was wearing a navy blue blouse. It wasn't short but it wasn't long. It was V cut on the front and had no sleeves. Her hair was short and framed her face. She was rather tall and wore glasses. "Stephanie, what would you recommend us?" Stephanie blinked. "Well, there are lots of good things! Me being Mexican would get the enchiladas or a torta. The hamburgers are good. The spaghetti is great, especially with the tomato sauce!! Fried shrimp is good, or the fried chicken. Mostly everything is good!!" Stephanie looked over and sighed. "Well, I'll come back when you are ready!!" Stephanie bounced of. "I wonder how she makes her skirt stay while skipping…." Rini piped up. Serena and Darien laughed.

* * *

Faith is good

Faith can be real

If you believe it is what you feel

* * *

"So what are you ordering?" Rini asked them. "Well, I think I will try the enchiladas." Darien placed his menu down. Rini looked at hers. "How do you know they taste good?" Darien shrugged. "I don't. But I will never if I don't try it. Plus, Stephanie said they were good." Serena smiled. "I think I am getting Spaghetti with meat balls!" Rini giggled. "Like your hair!" Darien chuckled. "What are you ordering?" Serena glared at Rini. "I don't know….I'll order….a hamburger! Yeap!" Serena looked at her menu. "I'll get the spaghetti and too drink I'll get a strawberry shake!" Rini eyes brighten. "Ohh!! I want a shake too!! But I want mine chocolate!" Darien shook his head. "I'll just take a soda." "When will Stephanie get back? I am so hungry!!" Serena pouted.

* * *

Oh what a moment

When I looked into your eyes

* * *

"What are you doing?" Stephanie questioned her friend. She leaned over the cashier. "Stop playing around!! Here! Give me that!" "Hey!" her friend pouted. "No playing on the job." "Its not like I can get fired." "Still, you have to work." Stephanie scowled. "Go! I'll take care of the cashier for right now." Her friend dejectedly gut up and around. "What do I do?" "Go attend Darien. See if they have decided what they want." Her friend's face brightened up. "Got it!" Stephanie shook her head.

* * *

I knew I got the prize oh

Baby what a sweet surprise

* * *

"Excuse me. Have you decided what you wanted?" they looked up. "You are not Stephanie." Serena stated the obvious. "Yeah. She is taking care of something right now. I am Lali, at your service." She was wearing almost the same thing as Stephanie. Her blouse had sleeves. Her clothes were purple instead of blue. She had short wavy hair. "I want a chocolate shake and a hamburger!!" Rini piped up. Lali nodded and wrote it down. "What type?" Rini frowned. She looked through the menu. "54?!" Lali nodded and wrote it down. "How about you miss?" "I'll have the spaghetti and a strawberry shake!" Serena gave her menu to Lali. "I'll have the enchiladas and a coke." Lali blinked. She shook her head and smiled. "I'll be back with your food!! Enjoy the view!" she walked of. "Well, at least she didn't bounce!" Serena piped up. Darien and Rini laughed. "Yeah, I was starting to think that the bouncing was required to work here!" Rini giggled. Serena blinked. "I wonder who owns all of this!! Its so pretty!" "I just hope their food tastes as good as the restaurant looks like!!" Rini crossed her arms. "I just hope they don't take long!" Darien sat back. "One can always hope!"

* * *

It only took a minute baby

To let you in my life

* * *

Stephanie sighed. Lali headed back. "Got the order?" "Yeap! And guess what!" "What?" "The cutie, Darien, order the enchiladas!!" "Really?! That's cool! He actually took my advice!!" "They all did. Enchiladas, hamburger, and spaghetti!" "What can I say? I am good!" Stephanie giggled. Lali rolled her eyes. She stepped into the kitchen. "Michael! Take the cashier!" Michael had short black hair and had an average height. Michael sighed as he sat on the stool. "You all are tyrants!! I say!" "Oh whatever! You get paid a lot of money! What do you worry about?" Michael shrugged. Stephanie had to resist hitting him. She stepped into the kitchen. "Hey, Lisa! How is the food coming!" Lisa had long dark brown hair. Under the white apron she wore, she had on the same thing as Lali, except hers was red.

* * *

It only took a minute

For me to realize

It only took a minute

And I knew just what to do

It only took a minute

To fall in love with you

* * *

"Look at the water!!" Serena exclaimed as she looked out the window. "Its so pretty!!" Rini exclaimed. The stars were out, twinkling in the night sky. The full moon shined brightly. "Look at the moon!" Darien smiled as he looked up at the moon. "So many memories…." Serena nodded. "And so many more to make!" Rini looked at Serena. "Mama? Can you tell me how it was in the moon?" Serena smiled and nodded. "Sure sweetie." Darien looked at Rini. "The moon was a beautiful place! It was full of gardens filled with every type of plants and flowers." Serena nodded. "In the middle of the garden was a big fountain! The water was crystal clear!" Rini's eyes glazed over. "It was just like my home in the future!!" Darien looked back up at the moon. "I don't doubt that…." Serena looked at the moon too. "I bet it will be more beautiful than before." Rini frowned. "Why do you say that?" Serena smiled at her. "Because I have a very handsome and loving guy to rule with." Serena grasped Darien's hand.

* * *

A time and time again

Why I always been

The only one to think things through

Got a hold of me

* * *

"It seems to be going very well since no one has complained!" Lisa snapped. "I resent that!" Angel scowled. Angel had dark brown hair and was a little taller than Michael. Angel was a fellow cook. Just like all the fellows working there, he had a suit, black suit, of course, under the apron. "You would, but you don't really count since you are not a costumer." Malissa scowled. "Yeah, but I work here! Don't I have a voice!?" Angel cried out. "Yeah! We have our rights!" Michael poked his head in the kitchen. "You have the right to go back to the cashier!" Stephanie glared at Michael. Angel pouted. "How about a break?" Malissa stopped what she was doing and turned to Angel. "Look, just be quiet and I'll give you a bonus!" Malissa growled. "Now now, don't make me call Eduardo. But then again, I don't think Eduardo would be able to do much!" Anthony chuckled as he came from the storage. Anthony had short, dark brown hair and was 5'11". He wore a black suit, but seemed to have taken of the jacket, leaving on his white shirt. Lali snorted. "It seems you finale decided to grace us with you presence!" Anthony was going to answer but was cut of by Stephanie. "Can you please post pone your flirting for another time? We have planning to do!" Anthony looked indignant, both from being cut of and her implying that he would flirt with Lali. Lali looked angry at the though of it. "Look, Darien is here! Looking cute as ever!! We have to get the stuff ready!! We can't fail in this!!" Lisa blinked. "Interested? You do know that-" "yes, I know." Stephanie scowled. "I really don't know what you see in him?" Anthony growled. "Well, he has everything that you don't!" Lali smugly answered. Stephanie sighed. "I think we should bring the stuff out. Anthony, you are coming with me to the storage room and help me bring the stuff." Stephanie passed Anthony and went into the storage room. Lali smirked at him. Anthony just growled and trudged towards the storage room. At that moment the fellow from the entrance came rushing in. "There is fight in the front of the restaurant!" "What?! Are you sure Gabriel?" "Nah! I just ran in here for fun!" Gabriel sarcastically replied. Lali immediately rushed out. Gabriel followed behind her. Gabriel had brown hair and was 5'9.

* * *

Set me free oh

What a moment out of the blue

I discovered the magic

Of all my dreams at night

* * *

Serena frowned. She saw Lali and other waitresses go outside. "Ohh…I wonder what is going on!" Rini bounced on her seat. "Oh! I want to see!!" Darien sighed. "Its probably a fight…." Serena blinked and she tried to see something. "I wonder who is fighting…." Rini giggled. "Maybe someone we know!!" Darien blinked. "It could…. some of the girls can get a little scary at times…." Serena laughed. "Well, if it involves a guy, yes." Rini nodded. A guy passed by their table, clearly going to the kitchen. Serena couldn't resist. "Excuse me!" the guy, Gabriel, turned around. "Yes?" he tried to sound as patient as he could. "Can you tell us what is going on?" "There is a fight outside." "Who is fighting?" Gabriel sighed. "There is a raven haired girl, blonde hair girl, brown hair girl, blue hair girl, a silver hair girl, a black haired guy, a red haired guy, a light brown hair guy, a dark brown hair guy, another black hair guy. Excuse me." Gabriel rushed into the kitchen. Darien frowned. "It could be the girls…" Rini blinked. "But, why would they be fighting…" Serena tried to looked out from the doors. "Oh my god!! Look!!" Darien and Rini looked at the doors. Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten enter the restaurant and were slowly led to a table. "Oh!! You saw that?!" Rini exclaimed. Darien blinked. "The star lights being here, or the whole Seiya Yaten thing?" Serena clasped her hands together. "They are so cute!!" Rini blinked. "Hey look! It's the girls!" entering the restaurant were the inner scouts. Serena squeaked. "What are they doing here?!" Rini shrugged. "Have no clue." Darien gave her a look and sighed. "Well, not only the inner." Serena and Rini looked towards the entrance. The outer scouts calmly walked in and walked towards their table. "Damn! They all are here!" Serena exclaimed. "Well, they haven't seen us…." Darien relaxed and leaned back on his seat. Serena blinked and turned to see where they were sitting. "I wonder what they all are doing here." Darien raised an eyebrow. "I want to know what the whole commotion was all about." Rini giggled. "I want to know both!"

* * *

With just one look at you

I knew that everything will be alright

It only took a minute baby

To let you in my life

* * *

Lisa rolled her eyes. She placed the food on the trays. Eduardo sighed as he picked them up. "Tired?" Lisa sighed. "No nervous…." "You worry to much." With that he left the kitchen. Eduardo had black hair and brown eyes. "Awww…so cute!!" Lisa scowled as she turned around. Stephanie and Anthony placed the boxes on a table. Lali and Gabriel came into the kitchen.

Eduardo smiled. "Hello." Eduardo place their food on the table. "Spaghetti, enchiladas, and hamburger…." Eduardo grabbed the tray and bowed. "Hope you enjoy the food!" he stood up and left. "They all are so polite!" Rini shook her head. "Its good to be polite." Darien nodded. Darien slowly ate his food, while Rini and Serena just started wolfing everything down.

* * *

It only took a minute

For me to realize

It only took a minute

And I knew just what to do

It only took a minute

To fall in love with you

* * *

Yaten sighed as he, I mean she, waited for her food. "When do you think he will…." Seiya piped up. Taiki sighed. "Probably by the end….." Yaten scowled. "Tell me again why we are here?" Seiya smiled. "Because we want to be here when this big thing happens!" Yaten glared at him. "Why? Wouldn't they want to be like on their own." "But wouldn't they want to have it on tape…or pictures of when it happened?" Taiki sighed, sensing a fight. "Look, lets not start a fight. It would ruin everything. Lets just eat and wait." Taiki tried to stop them. Yaten scowled but placed her head on her hands. Seiya just sat back on his seat. Taiki just shook his head. 'Can't believe they are together….'

* * *

Here I am isn't it a vision

Here I am isn't it a vision

Oh what a moment

When I looked into your eyes

I knew I got the prize

* * *

"Ssshhhhh!!" Rei whispered. "Do you think they saw us?" Amy asked them. "Well, they probably did….." Mina said as she looked around. "Do you actually think he is going to do it?" Lita asked. "Darien is very brave…." "Yeah but… this is a very big decision…." "There is going to be so many reactions!"

"I think this is better than a romance novel!!" Hotaru smiled. "Well, I wouldn't know much about them." both Haruka and Setsuna said at the same time. Michiru and Hotaru giggled. "How do you think people will react?" "I don't know…." they look at the other side of the restaurant were Serena, Darien and Rini were sitting. "Maybe he won't go through it….." "Of course he will!!" both Haruka and Michiru looked at Setsuna. Hotaru frowned and waited for Setsuna to answer. Setsuna sighed and immediately turned serious. "There is chance that he won't do it…..but it is very slim……"

* * *

Baby what a sweet surprise

It only took a minute baby (ohh into my life)

To let you in my life

It only took a minute

For me to realize (in love with you)

* * *

Angel popped put of nowhere. "So what was the fight about?" "Really sorry to interrupt, but we need to go over this and make sure everything goes according to plan." Stephanie softly spoke up. Lisa wiped her hands since she had finished cleaning them. "Sounds good to me. We can't ruin this." Stephanie and Anthony started unpacking the stuff from the boxes. "Where is Eddie?" Lali looked around. "Here." Eduardo enter the kitchen. "Thankfully we have a big kitchen….." Angel murmured. "So what's the plan?" Eduardo asked. "We don't know yet. That is why we are here to figure one out." Anthony snapped. "Gabriel will replace Lisa in the cooking, since I don't trust Michael with that. I will go out, since I am a waitress, and wait till they order the dessert. I will come in and give the order. Lali, Lisa and me will get ready…." Stephanie shudders. "Than Eddie will take out the dessert dishes. Anthony will take the stuff and put them on the table. Michael will dim the lights. Than the music will start. Got it?" Stephanie looked around. "Got it!" Lisa went back to cooking. Gabriel scowled as he went to get the apron. Eduardo went out, back to delivering food. Anthony went back to the storage room. Stephanie and Lali went out, back to taking orders. "Anthony! Don't forget to put your jacket on!!" with that Stephanie left.

* * *

It only took a minute

And I knew just what to do (to fall)

It only took a minute (to love)

To fall in love with you

Want you in my life

It only took a minute baby (oh baby)

To let you in my life (ohh baby )

* * *

"That was so good!!" Serena rubbed her stomach. "Yes, it was very exquisite!" Darien smiled. Rini giggled. "It was great!! I guess what everybody says its true!! It is a great restaurant!!" Darien smiled. "Just wait till the receipt comes." Serena sighed. Rini blinked. "I want a dessert!!" Serena's face brightened. "Yeah!! I want a dessert!!" Darien chuckled. "Sure, why not?" Darien called a waitress. "Hey, what can I help you with?" "We want dessert!!" "Yeah, Stephanie, what do you recommend us?" Stephanie blinked. "Well, I like the vanilla ice cream, or any ice cream. The cheesecake is good. We also have cakes! Chocolate, strawberry, banana, peach and others!" Stephanie smiled happily. "Chocolate ice cream!!" both Serena and Rini chorused at the same time. "I'll have the cheesecake." Stephanie nodded. "Great! See ya!" Stephanie went back to the kitchen.

Stephanie smiled as she bounced into the kitchen. Lali had seen her, so she had gone into the kitchen to tell the others.

* * *

It only took a minute

For me to realize

It only took a minute

And I knew just what to do (too realize)

It only took a minute

To fall in love with you

In love with you!!!

* * *

Stephanie stepped in. everyone was there. She slowly gave the order to Gabriel. She started shaking. "Oh my god…oh my god…." Lisa was having trouble taking her apron. Lali was hyperventilating. Stephanie was twitching and muttering under her breath. Eduardo helped Lisa with her apron. Stephanie glared at Anthony and pushed him towards Lali. She herself breathed in and out and tried to relax. Gabriel was taking his time, knowing that the girls needed time to relax. Anthony grabbed a tray and started playing the things in it. Stephanie helped him. Eddie grabbed a tray and waited for Gabriel to put the desserts on it. Gabriel sighed. "This is it…everybody ready?" "How come it feels like we are going of to war or something?" Stephanie voiced what she was thinking. "Because mistakes are not and option….." "There are a lot of people outside…" "We will die if anything goes wrong…." Stephanie sighed. Eduardo and Anthony grabbed their trays. "Don't trip Eddie." Lisa smiled as she noticed how nervous Eddie was. "Don't mess this up now, Anthony!" Stephanie waved at Anthony. "Don't freeze out there!" Anthony smiled. They both got out. Lisa, Lali, and Stephanie looked at each other. "Well, lets get a move on!" they went to the storage and up the stairs to the second floor. Angel and Gabriel took of their aprons and went out to see the show.

* * *

It only took a minute baby (hey yay!! Hey yay!!)

To let you in my life

It only took a minute

For me to realize it

Only took a minute

And I knew just what to do

It only took a minute

To fall in love with you

* * *

"Hmm…I need to go to the bathroom!! I'll be right back!" Rini stood up and rushed to the other side of the room. "Good evening. Hope you are enjoying your stay. Here is the cheesecake and the ice creams." Eduardo placed them down. He than picked up the other plates. Anthony came up. "Such a beautiful night, very romantic, wouldn't you agree miss?" Anthony placed two candles in the middle of the table. He placed rose petals all over the table. A red rose, a pink rose, and a white rose were placed in between the candles. A beautiful small bunny was placed in front of her. It was pink and had blue eyes. It was carrying a little heart that said, 'I love you'. Serena's eyes widen. Anthony smiled and bowed. "Good evening sir, madam." Anthony backed away and to the cashier. He stood next to Eduardo, who stood next to Gabriel, who stood next to Angel, who stood next to Michael. Michael dimmed the lights until most of the lights came from the candles Anthony had placed down. All of the sudden the music started. First softly, like it was far away. But it began to get louder and louder. The music resounded from everywhere. Then, voices were heard. The song started.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**_Fani90:_** so….how did you like it so far??

**_Andromeda:_** hmmm…the next part…is of course the last part!!!

**_Davis:_** they are so breaking up!!!!

**_Jyou:_** I thought you liked happy endings??

**_Davis:_** I like my life to be a happy ending!!

**_Fani90:_** anyways!! Please review!! Tell me what you think!!


	4. Life's Happiness

Almost the last part!! yay!! are they breaking up??? that is the question!!! Pleae review!! tell me what you think!! this part i like....

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Sailor Moon. I do not own the songs. I do not own HP. I do not own my friends. I Just own this story and myself!!

_Summary: _Darien is acting strange. What is this dinner about? Serena remembering. Is Darien asking her the big question or dumping her?

_Pairings: _Darien/Serena? maybe. There is going to be side couples…but not much, mostly at the end…

_Warnings:_ a little bit of slash and femslash. I guess…don't think it is that bad…it is not major kissing and stuff…so it isn't like big….but I guess I have to put a warning to if it says they hold hands or something so I don't get flamed……

REVIEW PLEASE!!!! R&R !!!!! PLEASE!!!!!

_Brake up?_

* * *

Lisa:

No mountains too high, for you to climb  
All you have to do is have some climbing faith, oh yeah

* * *

Darien softly held Serena's hand. "I know I haven't been spending so much time with you lately. I am sorry for it. I don't want you to think that I don't love you. I know with how I have been acting, that is what probably what you have been thinking. I never wanted to cause you pain." Darien smiled softly at her. " I love you, and I never wan to hurt you. I want you to know I will be there where ever you go. We have come this far, I won't leave you, ever." Darien softly kissed her hand. Serena got all teary eye. "I have been planning this for so long…..I wanted everything to be perfect……but I knew that everything would be perfect because you are here. You are the best thing that happened in my life." Serena didn't know what to say. Darien placed the bunny in her hands. He smiled at her. Serena brought up the bunny. She ran her hand over the bunny, fighting her tears back. She gasped. " Oh my god…." She looked at Darien who smiled at her. He gently grasped the bunny. He grabbed the heart and took it of. Serena couldn't believe it. She stared into those beautiful blue pools full of love. She couldn't do anything but smiled back and let her love shine in her eyes.

* * *

Lali:

No rivers too wide, for you to make it across  
All you have to do is believe it when you pray

* * *

Mina sighed wistfully. "They are so in love and happy……" Rei nodded. "They deserve it." Lita closed her eyes and smiled. "They have gone trough enough. They have always made it through no matter what." Ami looked at them and smiled. "We were there when we were down. Giving each other comfort when something went wrong." "We were there when we were happy and exciting things happened." Lita opened her eyes. "We will be there, in the future, when one of us needs us!" Rei smiled. "We will be there for the happy times. Laughing and celebrating!" Mina giggled. "We have been there for each other, and we will not abandon each other now." Mina placed her hand in the middle of the table. "We will be there when we get married and have kids." Amy placed her hand on top of Mina's. "We will be there to watch each others back." Lita placed her hand on top of Amy's. "We were together in the beginning, we will be together until the end!" Rei placed her hand on top of Lita's. They all smiled at each other.

* * *

Stephanie:

And then you will see, the morning will come  
And everyday will be bright as the sun

* * *

"How many times have they stood together against evil?" Haruka shook her head. "How many times have they survived and found each other again?" Michiru smiled. "How many times have we waked up to a beautiful sunny day, because they pulled through?" Hotaru cheekily smiled. Setsuna shook her head. "It doesn't matter how many times, really…." Michiru sighed. "Many more will come." Haruka's eyes sparkled. " Just like all those times before, we will be there to help on what we can." "We will always be there for each other, right?" Hotaru looked at them. "Of course! Little one." Setsuna squeezed her shoulder. "You have made us a family!" Michiru smiled at her. "We wouldn't be here if it wouldn't for you," Haruka chuckled. "Literally." Hotaru smiled. "a family?" Michiru, Setsuna, and Haruka looked at each other. They all smiled. "Family."

* * *

Lali:

All of your fears cast them on me  
I just want you to see...

* * *

"Finally…." Artemis smiled happily as he looked on about the scene. Luna didn't look so happy. Artemis and Luna were sitting on some rocks near the table of the outer scouts. Since they weren't allowed in, they chose to sit next to the window so they could see. "What's wrong Luna?" Artemis noticed Luna's frown. "Nothing…." Artemis rolled his eyes. "I am not that stupid, as much as I may look and act." Luna cracked a small smile at that. "Well, Serena is growing up. I was with her since the beginning." "You will be there with her until the end." "Yes, I know….but I still feel…." "Sad?" "Yeah." Artemis frowned. "Why? Its not like she is going to leave you…." Luna sighed. "I was her mentor before….I was of use. I feel like I am not of use no more….." Artemis pondered. "She didn't keep you only because you were her mentor…..she loves you. You are her friend, one of her most trusted. You two may fight at times, but she loves you. She would be devastated if you left or if anything happened to you. She needs you, and she will always need you. No matter how old she is. When she is dieing, she will want you to be there next to her. For no matter how old she is she will always be Serena. Just like she will always be Serena, she would want you to be with her." Artemis finished. Luna was shocked. Artemis blushed, embarrassed. "Well, that is what I think…." Luna laughed. "What would I do with out you, Artemis?" "Wallow in self pity?" Artemis grinned. Luna smiled and relaxed. "You are so nice to me…." Artemis turned around and looked at Darien and Serena. He slightly turned his head. "You are my soul mate Luna, what else would I do?" Artemis smiled at her. He turned back. Luna rested her head on Artemis shoulder. "Just like Serena, I found my knight in shining armor….." their tails intertwined with each other.

* * *

Lisa:

I'll be your cloud up in the sky  
I'll be your shoulder when you cry

* * *

"How many times has Darien hurt Serena?" Seiya scowled. "Do you mean on purpose?" Yaten raised and eyebrow. "How many times has she cried because of him?" Seiya frowned. "Do you mean when he gets hurt and confuse?" Yaten took a sip of her drink. Seiya glared at him, I mean her. "Don't take his side." Seiya scowled. Taiki sighed. "She is not taken sides, she is just asking questions." Yaten pushed her drink away. "Plus, I don't think the world only revolves around Serena. I know Darien suffers as well." Yaten coolly responded. "They are happy when they are together, why worry about they suffering right now?" Taiki tried to prevent a fight. Seiya sighed and sat back on the chair. "I just don't want to see her sad…" Yaten shook her head. "No one wants to see a person they care about suffering…..no one…" Taiki nodded. "Seiya, she is happy with Darien." "Darien is happy with Serena, with out each other, they would be so unhappy." Yaten put in. "they love each other. All we can do is be there when they need us…." Seiya looked over at Serena. "We will try to be there when they are suffering. Give as much comfort as we can. For that is all we can do." Yaten softly said as she squeezed his shoulder. Seiya looked at her and than at Taiki. "You are right. All we can do is try to be there when they need us. Just like we are there when we need each other." Seiya intertwined his hand with Yaten's. "Love keeps us bound together." Taiki smiled. Seiya kissed Yaten's hand. "Friendship connects us." Yaten smiled and grasped Taiki's hand. "Strength keeps us together." Seiya placed a soft kiss on Yaten's lips. "Always."

* * *

Lali:

I'll hear your voices when you call me

I am your angel

* * *

"Do you think this is the part where they live happily ever after?" Zoicite rested his head in his hands. The four generals had gotten there a few minutes before Darien and Serena. Their table was on the second floor. "No one really lives happily ever after." Kunzite sat back on his chair. "Its just something one says to keep on living." Jaedite sighed. Nephrite looked down at Darien and Serena. "There is always going to be some dark force that will want to destroy the universe or something." Zoicite sighed. "He is a prince and she is a princess, don't they always live happily ever after?" Jaedite frowned. "They never show what happens after they get together. The prince could have been poisoned or killed in some war. We will never know." Zoicite scowled, but than he sighed and looked back at Darien. "Well, I guess you are right. No one really lives happily ever after…. I just hope our prince is happy." "All we can do is watch from afar and make sure he is happy." Nephrite whispered. "Wait until he calls us back to his service….." Jaedite put in. Kunzite looked down at Darien and Serena. "Maybe he will not live happily ever after, but he will live happily……" Zoicite looked up. "Yeah, they have a second chance to make their lives, just like we have another chance." Jaedite and Nephrite looked up. "We will live our lives as best as we can." "While we live, we will wait until we are called back." Kunzite nodded in agreement. Zoicite smiled as she looked down. "We will make sure our prince lives happily ever after!" Kunzite grasped Zoicite's hand. "Make sure we live happily ever after…." Jaedite and Nephrite smiled. "We are the four generals." Zoicite leaned on Kunzite shoulder. "Just like a long time ago, we are friends and will always help each other." Jaedite smiled and nodded. "We will make sure we each live happily ever after." Nephrite grinned. " A toast?" they all raised their glasses. "To happiness?" "To happiness!" Kunzite kissed Zoicite on the forehead. "To happiness…." He whispered.

* * *

Stephanie:

And when all hope is gone, I'm here  
No matter how far you are, I'm near  
It makes no difference who you are

* * *

_Serena smiled. She rushed up the stairs to Darien's apartment. 'He is back!! Yes!!' Darien had gone of on a school filed trip, and they had barely gotten back. Serena skidded to a stop in front of is door. She knocked and waited. As soon the door opened she flung herself in to his arms. "Wah!!" Darien stabled himself. "I missed you so much!!" Serena whined. Darien laughed. " I missed you too." Darien stepped back into his apartment and closed the door. "It was awful!!" Serena pouted. She plopped on the couch. "How was the fieldtrip?" Serena scrutinized him. "It was boring. Nothing that_ _interesting." Darien sat down next to her. Serena smiled and hugged him. "I really did miss you…." Darien sighed and hugged her back. "I did too…." Serena started shaking. "What's wrong honey?" Darien frowned. Serena sniffed. " I was so afraid I would never see you again!! I was afraid you would never come back…." Serena whispered. Darien shook his head. He raised her head up. "I would never leave you. I will always be there with you, even if I leave of to a trip and it may seem I am far away, I am not. I will always be here, because here is where my heart rests, with you." Darien wiped her tears away. Serena smiled. Darien hugged her. Serena smiled and sighed in relief. Content in being held by the guy she loves. _

* * *

Together:

I am your angel  
I'm your angel

* * *

"_Darien, do you believe in angels?" Serena asked. They were in the park, lying under a tree. Darien stopped reading and looked at Serena. "Why do you ask?" Serena closed her eyes. "I'm just thinking. If we die do we become angels?" Darien frowned. "What made you think that?" Serena opened her eyes and looked at Darien. "Well, I was thinking about your parents…. are they watching over you now? Are they angels?" Darien closed his book. "Well, back to your original question. Yes I do believe in angels." Serena blinked. "You do?" Serena was surprised. Darien laughed. "Of course I do! I have one right here with me!" Serena smiled _

* * *

Lali:

I saw the teardrops, and I heard you cry

* * *

_Yaten closed his eyes as he leaned against the door. Tears flowed down his cheeks. "Come on Yaten!! Open up!!" Seiya knocked on the door. "Go away!!" Yaten yelled. "We need to talk!!" Seiya tried again. "Go to hell!!" Yaten snapped. Seiya sighed. "Please Yaten……"Seiya leaned on the door. "Didn't you do enough talking before?!" Yaten snapped. "Look, I am sorry….I didn't mean those things." "Yeah right!" Yaten hugged him self as the tears kept on flowing down. Seiya didn't know what to do. "Please…. open the door…..Yaten…" Seiya pleaded softly. Yaten hesitated. 'Maybe just maybe…he didn't mean them….' Seiya bit his lip. "I am, really sorry. I didn't know what to say……." Yaten hesitated, but he slowly got up. Seiya was ready to kneel down and beg. The door opened. "Wha!?!" Seiya was still leaning on the door, so he fell into the room. Yaten started laughing. Seiya pouted. "Not funny." Yaten bend down and helped him up. "Does this mean I am forgiven?" Seiya asked, hope in his voice. 'Please god…. please please please…..' Yaten smiled. "Yes, you are." Seiya smiled brightly and hugged Yaten. _

* * *

Lisa:

All you need is time, seek me and you shall find

* * *

_Artemis walked down the street. It was snowing, and he liked it when it snowed. He_ _looked up at the sky; it was getting a little darker. If he wanted to spend some time in the park, he would have to hurry. He ran of to the park. He jumped up to one of the benches next to the lake. He sat there and looked around. The snow drifted down slowly. They seemed to be dancing. The whole ground was covered in snow. Everything was white, like his coat. He smiled. Before he could relax his ears picked up someone coming. He turned around. "Luna!" Luna looked surprise. "Come! Up here!" Artemis beckoned her. Luna sighed and jumped up onto the bench. She sat next to Artemis and looked out. 'Everything is so white, like Artemis coat….' They both stayed silent. Artemis relaxed and enjoyed the scene. Luna was all tensed; she couldn't take anymore of the silence. "I am sorry!" Luna winced. Artemis frowned. "Sorry about what?" Luna blinked. 'Didn't he remember…. it had been plaguing me…..'Luna sighed. "About what I said….." Artemis blinked. "I don't know…oh!! You mean that!" Artemis laughed. Luna frowned; she didn't see anything funny about it. "I don't see what is so funny!" Luna snapped. Artemis shook his head. "There is nothing to be sorry about." "But I-" "it was nothing. I have gotten used to it. Its nothing different than what you always say." Artemis shrugged. Luna frowned. "But it was-" Artemis silenced her by placing his paw on her mouth. "Its okay. I know you. Plus, you were in a foul mood, I understand." Luna looked at Artemis and shook her head. "All you needed was time to settle down and to think…." Artemis smiled. He turned back around. Luna looked at Artemis and sighed. She finally smiled. 'I'll leave you to think. After wards we can go to the park and watch the snow…' Luna relaxed next to Artemis. 'So white and beautiful, just like Artemis….'_

* * *

Stephanie:

You have everything and you're still lonely

* * *

"_Kunzite! Come on!! Stop brooding!!" Zoicite scowled. Kunzite just glared at him. "You can't live all your live like this!! Come on!!" Zoicite whined. Jaedite and Nephrite just took a sip of tea. "How long before either Kunzite gives in or Zoicite gives up?" Jaedite asked Nephrite. "I think Zoicite is giving up first, he is to impatient." Jaedite looked at Zoicite. "No, I think today will be the day…." "100?" "You are on!" Zoicite rolled his eyes. "Come on Kunzite!! Just move on!!" Zoicite's frowned. Kunzite didn't seem to be listening. "What do you want?!" Kunzite growled. "For you to leave me alone!" "I can't do that! Because it looks like you are already alone!!" Zoicite snapped. Kunzite stood up. "What do you know?" he growled looking down on Zoicite. Zoicite glared up at him. "That you are a coward!! A scary cat!! That is what I know!!" Zoicite snapped, not letting Kunzite intimidate him. Kunzite opened his mouth to say something but was cut of by Zoicite. "I am not finished!! I don't know why you live so much in the past!! Things have changed!! We have changed!! She has changed!! But you don't seem to notice that!! You don't seem to notice lots of things!! You don't seem to notice we got another life!! To live!! You don't seem to notice we are here!! You have friends!! You have us!! We are your friends!! But you don't notice us!! You don't seem to care!! I bet if one of us got sick you probably wouldn't care!! Would you?!?! We care for you!!" Jaedite coughed. "Zoicite" "loves you" Nephrite coughed too. Zoicite ignored them and kept on glaring at Kunzite. Kunzite just stood there glaring down at him. Than the inevitable happen. Nephrite spat out the tea and almost fell of his chair. Jaedite started choking and almost fainted. Kunzite smiled. "Some things never change." "Kunzite!" Zoicite smiled and hugged him. "Ha!!" Jaedite smirked. "My money please." Jaedite looked smug. Nephrite glared at him. "You cheated!! This was all planned!!" Jaedite shrugged. "Maybe. You still owe me money!!" Nephrite growled. "I can't believe!! Everyone is against me!!" Zoicite and Kunzite just laughed at them. "I am not so alone…" Zoicite smiled up at Kunzite. "No, no you are not." Kunzite smiled and kissed him on the forehead. "How about we go watch a movie? With those 100?" "That would be great!!" "Yeah!!" "Why not? It is not my money!" "Wow, its not a big difference since I pay most of the time…." They all grabbed their coats. "That was good acting Kunzite." Nephrite smirked. "I know." _

* * *

Lisa:

It doesn't have to be this way, let me show you a better day

* * *

_Seiya sighed as he looked out at the night sky. He was sitting on the sofa too tired to go to bed. 'Why did he have that I didn't?' 'Male all the time….' 'That's it?!' 'No. Probably romantic or something else….I don't know!' 'So much help you are….' "Earth to Seiya!" Yaten_ _waved a hand in front of his face. "Earth!?" Seiya snapped out of his thoughts. Yaten rolled his eyes. "God you are pathetic….." Seiya glared up at him. Seiya blinked. "I have a question for you." Yaten frowned and looked at him suspiciously. "What is it?" Seiya pondered on a way to phrase it. "Well, since you pay more attention to details and all. What does Darien have that I don't have?" Yaten blinked and started laughing. "Lot's of things." "Hey! That doesn't count!" Yaten turned around. "Of course it does." Seiya grabbed onto Yaten's arm and yanked him down. "Aaaccckkk!!" Yaten plopped on the sofa next to Seiya. Yaten sighed, knowing he wasn't getting of the hook. 'Sure wish Taiki was here….he is better at this things…..' Yaten closed his eyes. "Fine. From what I could see, it is not much that you are not a total guy. It cannot be looks. He has black hair; you have black hair except longer. You are both tall. I guess you could say the eyes. It's something about him that calms her. Not just that he is the cutest guy ever, but the way he is. He is romantic, gentle, and loves her over anything. They love each other. What is there to say…." Seiya sighed. He had known that, it was just too hard to comprehend. At least to him. "As long as she is happy? Right?" Yaten asked him. Seiya blinked. "Yeah….as long as they are happy." Yaten opened his eyes. "Great! Now that we have gone over that….." Yaten tried to stand up but was yanked down by Seiya again. He plopped down on his lap. Seiya wrapped his arms around Yaten's wait. "Thank you." Yaten blinked as he relaxed. "For what?" Seiya looked up at the sky as a shooting star flew overhead. "For being my shooting star!" Yaten frowned. "Shooting star?" Seiya nodded. "You make my dreams come true!" Yaten laughed. "And you were brooding over a girl…well, actually over a guy, a few minutes ago." "That's why! I have to spend more time with you now!" Seiya grinned. Yaten rolled his eyes. "I worry about you, you know." Seiya smiled. "I know….." Yaten yawned. "You are so weird Seiya…." His eyes slowly closed. "M'night" he murmured before the sleep took over. Seiya smiled as he tightened his hole on Yaten. "Night….koi…."_

* * *

Stephanie:

And then you will see, the morning will come  
And all of your days will be bright as the sun

* * *

"_Hey, come on. Wake up." Yaten groaned. "Isn't it a little early to be annoying me?" Yaten opened his eyes. Green eyes stared into brown eyes. Seiya stood up. "Come on!" Yaten sighed. He yawned and sat up. "Why are you up so early? You mostly always wake up late." Seiya smiled. "Just get up and follow me." Yaten sighed. He got up wearing green pajamas. Seiya was wearing black pajamas. Seiya grabbed Yaten's hand and dragged him to the living room. Yaten just let him. As they passed the clock, he_ _noticed what time it was. "Its four?!" Yaten squeaked. Seiya nodded. "Yeap!" his eyes widen as Seiya started opening the sliding glass door. "Oh no!! Its cold!!" but it had been way to late. Seiya slid the door. Seiya tugged on his hand. Yaten winced, knowing that he hadn't felt the cold air because Seiya was in front of him and he was bigger than him. He trudged behind Seiya. Yaten walked outside into the cold. He bit his lip from saying anything. He looked up and noticed that the sky was getting lighter. "The sun is rising." Seiya smiled as he wrapped his arms around Yaten's waist. Yaten smiled, understanding. "It is beautiful." Yaten smiled. "Hmm…." Seiya smiled as he looked down at Yaten. "You are my sun." Yaten blinked, he looked up at him. "Why?" "Because you bring light into my life and without you I would die!" Seiya grinned. Yaten giggled. "You are full of surprises." Seiya smiled and placed his head on top of Yaten's head as they looked up at the sky. "Just for you koi, just for you." _

* * *

Lali:

So all of your fears, just cast them on me  
How can I make you see...

* * *

_Darien sighed. "What's wrong?" Rini clanged to Darien like if he was going to leave her. "I had a bad dream…." Darien rubbed her back. "What was it about?" Rini sniffed. "I dreamed that you and Serena got into a fight. That you broke up and I was never born….." Serena approached them. "I got the ice cream!" she gave one to Darien. She sat down next to him. "Come on Rini, ice cream. Your favorite, chocolate!" Rini looked up. Serena waved the ice cream at her. Rini gave a smiled and took it. "Ice cream makes any one feel better!!" Serena smiled. "You two will never brake up…..will you?" Rini looked up to them. Serena shook her head. "I wouldn't leave Darien no matter what!!" Darien nodded. "We both love each other. We will never leave each other!" Serena smiled. "Plus, why would leave each other if we know we are going to have a beautiful sweet little girl?" Rini eyes brighten. "Thanks papa, mama." Serena and Darien smiled and ate their ice cream. _

* * *

Stephanie:

I'll be your cloud up in the sky  
I'll be your shoulder when you cry  
I'll hear your voices when you call me  
I am your angel

* * *

"_Zoicite. Wake up." Zoicite bolted up gasping for air. "Ssshhhh….." Kunzite wrapped his arms around Zoicite. Zoicite sighed and relaxed into the embraced. "The light hasn't_ _come back?" Zoicite asked. "No, it hasn't." "Are Jaedite and Nephrite sleeping?" Kunzite nodded to the floor. Zoicite turned around. There was Jaedite and Nephrite sleeping on a futon. "Hmmm…..you okay?" Kunzite asked. "Yeah. Just a nightmare." Kunzite nodded. They once in a while had nightmares of the negaverse. "I hope the lights come back on soon…." Zoicite whispered. Zoicite hadn't been too happy about sleeping in the dark. They all decided to sleep outside in the living room. "You should go back to sleep….." Kunzite suggested. Zoicite sighed. "I am afraid I will have another nightmare…" "Don't worry. I am here. We all are here. None us will let anything happen to you." "You won't leave me, will you?" "Never." Kunzite kissed him softly in the lips. "This is better than soap operas!" Nephrite exclaimed. "It has everything. Romance, humor, angst" "And action!" Nephrite grinned as he finished it for Jaedite. Kunzite just rolled his eyes. "You two are perverted." Jaedite scowled. "He said it! Not me!" Zoicite smirked. "I don't know if you knew this, but you two were cuddling up against each other." Kunzite smirked. "We now know why you chose to sleep together!" Jaedite groaned. Nephrite glared at them. "We had no choice in sleeping together!" "Plus, we were not cuddling!!" Jaedite snapped. Zoicite shrugged. "You are in denial. That's fine." Kunzite looked at the clock. "We should go back to sleep." Jaedite and Zoicite winced. "Do we have to?" Kunzite sighed. "Its late, so yes." They all settled down. "Hey, Jaedite." "What?" "Look at the bright side. You have Nephrite to kiss your fears away…." "Night Zoicite." Jaedite was to tired to talk back. He would to do it in the morning. "Night Nephrite, Kunzite…." Jaedite curled up into a ball and he slept. Nephrite curled up next to him. "Night everyone…." Zoicite sighed as he relaxed. "Night Jaedite, Nephrite……koi…." Zoicite drifted to the land of dreams. "Sweet dreams…." Kunzite murmur as sleep took a hold of him….._

* * *

Lisa:

And when all hope is gone, I'm here  
No matter how far you are, I'm near  
It makes no difference who you are

* * *

"_Today is sure a beautiful night." Serena breathed in the fresh air. Darien looked up. "It sure is…." Serena leaned her head on his shoulder, well more as in arm since he is really tall. She looked up at Darien. Darien was looking up at the night sky. He stopped and looked down at her. He smiled and looked back up. "I think it is going to start." Serena looked up at the sky. "Shooting stars!!" Serena exclaimed. The sky was brightening as_ _the stars fell down from the sky. Darien squeezed her hand. "Its so beautiful!!" Serena gasped as she looked on in wonder. She smiled up at Darien. "Thank you." She whispered. Darien looked down at her. "For what?" Serena smiled. "For showing me this beauty before me…." Darien smiled and gently kissed her on the lips. "My pleasure…." He grinned. Serena grinned back as they enjoyed the rain of stars……_

* * *

Together:

I am your angel

I'm your angel

* * *

"_I can't do this!!" Seiya whined as he threw the pencil down. Taiki sighed. "It can't be that hard." Yaten snorted. "Its Seiya! Everything is hard for him!" Seiya scowled. "Hey! I resent that!!" "Look, all you have to do is draw the reason you live…." Seiya glared at Taiki. "Exactly!! That is hard!!" Yaten frowned as he looked down at his drawing. "Well, I have to draw the meaning of love…." "I have to draw friendship. I don't know about you but how do you draw friendship?" Taiki looked at his drawing. Seiya sighed. "I know you guys are also having trouble with this……but it is so frustrating!!" Yaten scowled and erased something. He looked up at Seiya. "What do you live for?" Yaten asked him. Seiya frowned. "What can't you live without? What is your worst nightmare?" Yaten went on. Seiya sighed. Yaten felt like hitting him. "Lets try another approach. Taiki, what to you describes friendship?" Taiki knew what Yaten was doing. "I don't know. I think I am going to draw some chains or something….." Yaten looked down at his drawing. "Well, I don't know much about love……" Seiya scowled. "I can't believe you two!! We three love each other and are the bests of friends!! How could you not have though of that?! I wouldn't be able too….." Seiya trailed of. Yaten and Taiki knew their work was done and went back to their drawings. Seiya shook his head and smiled. The silence didn't last long. "Why did the teacher give us this for homework?!" Seiya whined. "Because he wanted to see how bad we sucked at drawing on our own….." Yaten shrugged. "Figures…."_

* * *

Lali:

And when it's time to face the storm  
I'll be right by your side

* * *

_Serena jumped as she heard the thunder. Darien sat down next to her. "Here you go." Serena grabbed the mug of tea and drank it. They both stayed silent enjoy the warm and listening to the rain. All of the sudden the lights went out. Serena gulped down her tea. Darien placed down his mug and stood up. "I'll get the flashlight." Serena whimpered. Darien sighed. He grabbed her by the hand. "Come on." Serena followed Darien. Darien went to the kitchen and looked through the cabinets. "Found it." he took out 2 flashlights. He turned one on and handed the other to Serena. "You should call home." Darien said as they headed back to the sofa. Serena took out her cell phone. Darien drank some of his tea as she called. "Ma? Yeah yeah. I know. I am okay. Yes it did. Okay. Darien's……. sure. Bye." She placed her cell phone on the table. Serena sighed. "I was hoping to go on a picnic." Serena sniffed. Darien wrapped his arms around her. "We can go for a picnic another time." Darien kissed her forehead. "Hmmm….." Serena smiled._

* * *

Together:

Grace will keep up safe and warm  
And I know we will survive

* * *

"_Here." Serena gave him the pill and water. Darien grimaced but took them anyways. With one big gulped he swallowed the pill. Serena placed her hand on his forehead. "You aren't that warm no more. I guess your fever is going down." Darien nodded and lied back down. Serena ran her hands through his hair. "You'll get better soon." Serena smiled. Darien just nodded. Serena stood up. " I think I should let you sleep." Darien grabbed her hand. "Please don't go." Serena smiled and nodded. She lied down next to him on the bed. She looked at Darien as he closed his eyes. She softly caressed his cheek as he fell asleep. _

* * *

Stephanie:

And when it seems as if your end is drawing near  
Don't you dare give up the fight

* * *

_Serena smiled as she looked at Darien. He was reading his book. She had finished her homework. Darien felt her eyes on him and looked up. "What?" he asked her. She shook her head. "Nothing. I am just finished with my homework." Darien placed his book down. "Want to go for ice cream?" Serena jumped up. "Yeah!" Darien laughed. They put their shoes on. He opened the door and let her go out first. Serena skipped down the_ _street. Darien just smiled at her childish ways. Serena turned around and waited for Darien. "Hurry Darien!!" she whined. Darien just laughed. "Its not like they are going to run out of ice cream." Serena pouted. "You never know!!"_

* * *

Lisa:

Just put your trust beyond the sky...

* * *

"_Hey look!! That one looks like a cat!" Zoicite pointed to one of the clouds. "Oh! That one looks like a dragon!" Jaedite pointed to another cloud. Kunzite and Nephrite sighed as_ _they leaned against the tree. "How in the world did you two managed to get us to come." Kunzite groaned. "This is boring…." Nephrite grabbed a cupcake and too a bite. "Its not our fault you guys are so…." "Up tight!" Zoicite finished for Jaedite. Kunzite and Nephrite glared at them. "We are not uptight!" Nephrite snapped. Zoicite and Jaedite sat up. "Oh come on! Enjoy yourself!" "Have some fun!!" Kunzite just leaned back and closed his eyes. Nephrite grabbed another cupcake. Zoicite scowled. Jaedite looked up. "That one looks like an angel…." Jaedite pointed at one cloud. Zoicite looked up. "Oh! It does look like an angel!!" Nephrite blinked and looked up. "Well I'll be damned. It does look like an angel…." Kunzite opened his eyes and looked up. Sure it was, the cloud looked like an angel. "It does." Zoicite smiled. "Maybe it's a sign!!" Jaedite blinked confused. "A sign? What? That they are watching over us or something?" Nephrite snorted. "That's a laugh." Kunzite rolled his eyes. "Why would we need a sign to tell us that. We already know that." "Well, it may be a sign of something." Jaedite looked up. "Maybe that we will do something good in our life. That we shouldn't worry about the pass." Everyone looked at Jaedite. Jaedite blushed embarrassed. "Sounds logical. Since that is how we all feel…." Nephrite tried to take Kunzite's cupcake. Kunzite growled and pulled his cup cake closer to him. "Mine." Nephrite pouted. Jadeite sighed and gave him his. Zoicite smiled as Nephrite happily ate the cupcake. He looked back up at the sky. Everyone looked back up. A sakura blossom landed on Zoicite's lap. A beautiful rose landed on Kunzite's hand. A red flower landed on Jaedite's lap. A blue ribbon landed on Nephrite's hand. "I guess we just have to trust the heavens…." Kunzite grasped his rose. They all nodded and went on as if it never happened. _

* * *

Lali:

I'll be your cloud up in the sky

* * *

"_Lets go shopping!!" Seiya jumped up. "Guys or girls?" Yaten asked. "Girls, cause we have a lot for guys." Taiki shrugged. "Why not. We are girls." Yaten rolled her eyes. "It would be sad to say no when we are already in the mall…." Seiya didn't hear her since she was looking around at the stores. "Lookie!" she rushed to a store. Taiki ran after her. Yaten just sighed and walked into the store. Seiya was running around. Taiki was calmly looking at the clothes. Yaten sighed. She looked around. She looked at the skirts since she didn't have a lot. "Taiki Yaten!!" Seiya bounced to where they were. "What do you think about this?" she showed them her clothes she had picked. Yaten and Taiki sighed._ _Seiya had tons of clothes. "You are getting all those for you?" Yaten eyed the clothes. "Nope!! Some are for me! Some are for you Yaten!! And some are for Taiki!!" Seiya smiled brightly. "And I have a lot more over there!" she pointed to a pile of clothes. "I think that is enough shopping…." Yaten sweat dropped. "You guys haven't chosen anything.!" Seiya pouted. "With the clothes you have chosen is enough." Taiki said as she helped Seiya with some clothes. Yaten helped Seiya with some clothes and followed Taiki. Seiya smiled brightly. "Great!! I am glad!!" Yaten sighed. The girl at the register almost fainted as she saw how many clothes they were taking. "This is going to cost a lot…." "Don't worry. We got it covered." The girl nodded and started folding them. "Seiya, did you get the right size for us?" Yaten eyed some of the clothes. "Of course I did!" Yaten eyes widen when she saw one of the dresses. "No! No way in hell!!" Seiya looked at her innocently. "I don't know what you are talking about?" Yaten glared at her. "I know what you are thinking about." Taiki sighed. "Thankfully I don't have to worry about Seiya picking anything like that for me…" "Aww, come on honey…." Seiya pleaded. Taiki rolled her eyes. "Here you go." Taiki looked at all the bags and sighed. "Come on you two. Seiya, you know very well you will get her to wear it. Yaten, you know that somehow you will end up wearing it." Yaten pouted and Seiya smirked. They grabbed the bags and trudged towards the car. "I still can't believe you bought that Seiya…." Taiki smiled. "I am a guy." Seiya shrugged. Yaten just glared at them. "Lighten up. I think it will suit you!" Seiya laughed. Yaten hit Seiya with one of the bags. "Hey!! That hurt!!" "Serves you right!" _

* * *

Stephanie:

I'll be your shoulder when you cry

* * *

_Serena took of her shoes and placed her bag down. 'Oh, yeah. Ma and pa took Sammy to the doctor.' Serena heard some sniffling. She frowned. She went up the stairs and opened the door to her room. Rini was on her bed crying. Serena walked towards the bed and kneeled down in front of Rini. "Rini? Sweetie? What's wrong?" Rini looked up._ _"Mammy?" Serena nodded and opened her arms. Rini jumped and hugged her. "What's wrong? Is it someone at school?" Rini sniffed and looked up. "I want to go home. I miss daddy and mommy…but I don't want to leave here either…." Serena sighed and nodded. "Don't worry about that now. All you worry about right now is the present. Like homework or what to eat. Why worry. You are not leaving right now. You are going to leave some day, but for now be happy and enjoy your life here." Rini wiped away her tears. "Now, how about we make some cupcakes!" Serena grinned. Rini smiled and bounced. "Yeah!!" Serena got up. "Well let's go!! So when ma and pa come back we will have cup cakes ready!" Rini nodded. "Maybe Sammy feels better!!" Serena smiled as they walked down the stairs. "Thanks mamma." Serena bend down and hugged her. "Anytime sweetie….anytime…"_

* * *

Lisa:

I'll hear your voices when you call me

Together:

I am your angel

* * *

"_You are always going to be there for me? Right?" Serena asked Darien. Darien looked down at her. "I'll always be there with you no matter what. To protect you as much as I can…" Darien smiled. Serena sighed. "Just, I don't want to loose you." "You will never loose me. I will always be with you." Serena bit here lip. "What happens if something happens to you?" Darien closed his eyes. "Than you will have to live knowing that I love you and where ever I am I will look after you." "But I don't want anything to happen to you…" "We worry about this when the time comes. For now, lets enjoy the present…." _

* * *

Lali:

And when all hope is gone, I'm here

* * *

_Luna walked towards Artemis. Artemis was sitting in a bench looking up at the night sky. Luna jumped up and sat next to him. "He loves her. I know….. It still hurts a little…. when I think of him…. I know I shouldn't feel that way." "Why shouldn't you feel that way?" Artemis asked her. "Because he is human……he loves someone else, it would have never worked…." "I still don't see why you shouldn't feel that way? Its love, there is nothing wrong with it. It was just that somehow you fell in love with him. It is perfectly normal to feel how you feel." Luna shook her. "Artemis, how did I end up with_ _someone like you?" Artemis shrugged. "I don't know…" "I am sorry…." Artemis laughed. "For loving someone else?" Luna blushed. "Why are you sorry for that? Its love….no one controls it….." Artemis looked at Luna and smiled. "Well, I have to be going!! See ya!" Artemis jumped down to the ground. "Artemis!" Artemis turned around and looked at Luna. "I love you…. I really do…" Artemis smiled and winked at her. "I know…remember I'll always be there when you need me!!" "You are too nice…" "Because I love you!!" Luna smiled as Artemis ran of._

* * *

Lisa:

No matter how far you are, I'm near

* * *

_Michiru smiled as she closed her eyes and got lost in the music. Hotaru was playing chess with Setsuna. Haruka opened the door and closed it with her foot. "Stupid people! I swear!" Haruka placed the groceries on the table. Setsuna moved a pond. "So how many girls stopped you this time?" Hotaru moved her pond. "Did you bring popcorn?" "Yes_ _yes. I also brought snacks." Michiru opened her eyes. "Yes, I also brought the movies…" Setsuna moved her horse. "Great! We can watch a movie right now." Haruka rolled her eyes. "What watching, you two are playing chess. Plus, I have to put the groceries away." Haruka took the bags into the kitchen. Michiru closed her eyes and changed the tune to a livelier one. "Yes!!" Hotaru smiled as she checked. Setsuna looked the game over. "I don't think so." She moved her bishop. Hotaru pouted. "I almost got it!" Setsuna laughed. "What in the world is this doing here?!" Haruka came out with a bottle of mayonnaise. "Its way pass? Why was it all the way in the back?" Michiru just ignore her and kept on playing. Hotaru shrugged. "Have no idea." Setsuna looked over her pieces. Haruka sighed and went back inside. She threw some stuff into the refrigerator. Haruka scolded as the phone rang. She picked it up knowing no one lese would. "Hello?" "Haruka?" Haruka slammed the phone down. "How in the world do they get my number?!" Setsuna looked at the board and smiled. She moved a pond. Hotaru frowned. There was something she was missing. Michiru opened her eyes and noticed the game. 'Might as well pack up since the game is going to be over in another 5 minutes….' Michiru stopped playing. She carefully placed her violin down. Setsuna moved her tower. Haruka came out of the kitchen. "Who won?" Hotaru pouted. "Setsuna!" Haruka grinned. "She is a pro." Michiru took the popcorn and placed it on the table. "Who was on the phone?" "No one." Hotaru sat on the floor. Setsuna sat on the sofa. Michiru sat next to her. Haruka went into the kitchen and brought the drinks and more snacks. "So, what do you guys want to watch?"_

* * *

Stephanie:

It makes no difference who you are

* * *

"_I was sure he was going to say it!!" Mina pouted. "Oh come on!! He is the shy type!" Lita grabbed some of the chips. "Maybe you should make he first move." Rei advised. "Yeah!" Serena nodded as she out a spoon full of ice cream into her pout. "Maybe take it slow. He is the shy type, maybe slow it down a bit." Amy put in. Artemis opened his eyes. "I told her to take it slow. No one ever listens to me." Mina sighed. " I guess you are right. Take it slow and enjoy my time with him…." Lita smiled. "Cook for him! Make sure he knows how much you care!" Rei pondered. "Before you go for like full out kissing, make sure he knows you are really interested." "He really likes you. I may think he loves you. But since he feels so strong about you, he is shy. He doesn't want to loose you. Make sure he knows how much you care, or he will pull back afraid of being hurt." Everybody turned to Artemis. Artemis looked at them and yawned. "What?" Amy smiled and patted him. "You are one of the wisest person I know." Artemis looked confused. "You mean cat. I am not wise, I am practical." Artemis got up. "Well, I am going for some fresh air!" Artemis ran out. Lita giggled. "If he weren't a cat and wasn't with Luna, I would have liked to be with Artemis!!" everyone laughed. "So mina, take it slow…." Mina nodded. "As slow as I have to!!" _

* * *

Together:

I am your angel  
I'm your angel

* * *

"_Darien!!" Serena whined, as Darien wouldn't tell her where they were going. "Hmm…almost there…." Darien guided her. "Here we are." Darien took of his hands from Serena's eyes. Serena opened her eyes. "Oh!" there was a blanket on the ground and a picnic basket on it. She turned to Darien and hugged him. "This is so sweet!!" they sat down. Darien took out all the food from the basket. Serena began to chow down. Darien ate slower. After they finished eating Darien put back the plates. Darien took out a beautiful stuffed cat. Serena cooed. "Its so cute!!" Serena lunged onto Darien. Darien laughed. "I'm glad you like it." "I love it!!" Serena lied there with Darien looking up at the stars. "You are so wonderful." Serena whispered. "Hmm….you are magnificent…" Serena smiled. " I wish this never ended…." "Me too…."_

* * *

Together:

I'll be your cloud up in the sky  
I'll be your shoulder when you cry  
I'll hear your voices when you call me  
I am your angel

* * *

_Serena smiled as she looked at Darien. His head was in her lap. He had fallen asleep. She gently ran her fingers through his hair. He looked so cute, like a little baby. He had no worries what so ever. She smiled and leaned back on the sofa. Darien had had a very tough week, of course he was exhausted. 'When he wakes up, he will be hungry.' Serena gently placed raised his head and got of. She gently placed his head back down on the sofa. Serena shook her head. 'Well, at least the sofa is big enough for him to lie on it.' Darien was a very tall and lean guy._

* * *

Together:

And when all hope is gone, I'm here  
No matter how far you are, I'm near  
It makes no difference who you are  
I am your angel  
I'm your angel

* * *

"_Noo!! Accckkk!!" Serena struggled as Darien carried her over the water. "Eekkk!!!" Darien dropped her into the pool. Serena gasped up and glared at Darien who was laughing. "Meani!" she stuck out her tongue at him. Lita and Rei grinned. They pushed Darien into the water. Darien swam up and gasped. He frowned and shook his head. Serena, Lita, and Rei laughed. "That is so mean!" before they knew what was going on Rei and Lita fell into the pool. Ami and Mina giggled. Rei and Lita sputtered. "Get back here you!!" Artemis ran by Amy's leg. Luna chased after him as he ran around Mina and Amy. "Wow!" Mina stepped back. Bumped into Artemis lost her balance and started falling in to the pool. Ami grabbed into her arm before she fell. Luna pounced on Artemis, which cause him to bump into Amy who was on the edge of the pool. Amy lost her balance and both Mina and Amy found themselves in the pool. A small splash was heard as Luna and Artemis fell into the pool too. Artemis blinked as he swam around. Luna glared and started chasing him in the water. Hotaru and Rini were sitting on the edge of the pool laughing at the girls. Michiru was swimming around. Haruka was in the water floating. Yaten rolled her eyes. Seiya smirked as he got up and stretched. "Want to go for a swim." Seiya asked them. Taiki was eating ice cream, so he said no. Yaten closed her eyes and yawn. "No…" Seiya grinned evilly. Since she had her eyes close she wouldn't see him. Taiki rolled his eyes knowing what Seiya was going to do. In a swift silent motion he was next to Yaten. With a swift move he picked up Yaten. "Wha?!" Seiya smirked as he carried her to the pool. "Oh no!!" Yaten grabbed onto Seiya's neck. As she fell into the pool, she brought Seiya with her. "Water fight!!" Serena and Mina screamed. Rini and Hotaru jumped into the pool and joined in the fight. Haruka and Michiru joined in. Setsuna, who had just come back with the food, was pulled down into the fight. She had managed to cover the food so it didn't get wet. Taiki got wet so he decided he might as well join. They all laughed as they played in the pool._

Stephanie, Lali, and Lisa went and stood next to the guys. The next song began.

* * *

_**Fani90:**_ so....how is it??

_**Andromeda:**_ they are breaking up??

_**Davis:**_ you cannot talk about the plot-

_**Jyou:**_ youmay let something slip!

REVIEW!!! PLEASE!!!!


	5. Life's Choices

Hello!! This is the last part!! Isn't it great!! Hmmm…. hopefully………… this last part is good!! Hope you like it!! REVIEW!! PLEASE!!!!

This is for my friend…….and for people who have reviewed this story before!!! Thanks for reading this!!! And ummm…well…..ENJOY!!!!!

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Sailor Moon. I do not own the songs. I do not own HP. I do not own my friends. I Just own this story and myself!!

_Summary: _Darien is acting strange. What is this dinner about? Serena remembering. Is Darien asking her the big question or dumping her?

_Pairings: _Darien/Serena??? There is going to be side couples…but not much, mostly at the end…

_Warnings:_ a little bit of slash and femslash. I guess…don't think it is that bad…it is not major kissing and stuff…so it isn't like big….but I guess I have to put a warning to if it says they hold hands or something so I don't get flamed……

ON TO THE STORY!!!!!!

* * *

_Life's Surprises_

* * *

How do I,  
Get through one night without you?

* * *

Darien grabbed the little heart. He stood up and went around to where Serena was sitting. He dropped down to one knee. He held up the little heart and opened it. There was a beautiful diamond ring inside. It wasn't too big and it wasn't too small. It was just right. Darien took the ring and placed the box on the table.

* * *

If I had to live without you,

* * *

"The first time I laid eyes upon you, I though to myself, either I am in heaven with an angel or in hell with temptation. Your eyes are the doors to your soul. They sparkled with joy and happiness. They dull and darken when you are sad or angry. Your beautiful blue eyes always hold me still. Your locks are soft and silky. They are bright and seem to radiate light. They are like a river long and flowing. Your skin is soft and silky. Your skin seems to pale when you are sad and brightens when you are happy. Your rosy lips are sweet like honey. Every time I see you, I ask myself what I did to deserve such an angel. For nothing compares to your beauty, not even this beautiful roses.

* * *

What kind of life would that be?

Oh, I

* * *

You are sweet and caring. Always ready to forgive. You can be graceful and a klutz at times. You are always there for your friends, for your family, for me. You are smart, you just are not interested. You are a great cook, you just have to put more into it. You are a fighter and you never give up. No matter what people say and no matter what they think. You are strong, stronger than you think. You have seen and been through so much. Yet, you haven't changed much. Yes, you are wiser because of what you know, but you are still full of joy and happiness. Just like when I met you.

* * *

I need you in my arms, need you to hold,

You're my world, my heart, my soul,

* * *

I didn't fall in love with you because of how you look, but by who you are. You are so full of love. Ready to give love to anyone who needs it. You are yourself. You are so sweet. I don't think I could ever survive with out you. I would never live it down if you ever got hurt. You are my heart and soul. With out you I am nothing. I will never let you go. I love you too much for that."

* * *

If you ever leave,  
Baby you would take away everything good in my life,

* * *

Darien grasped her hand and lifted it up. He gently placed the ring on her finger. "Will you do me the honor of being my wife?" Darien placed the ring on her finger. He kissed her hand and looked up at her. Tears were streaming down her eyes as she looked at Darien. She opened her mouth but nothing came out. "I….I…."

"SAY YES!!" every body in the restaurant cried out. Serena smiled.

* * *

And tell me now

How do I live without you?  
I want to know,

* * *

"The first time I saw you, I thought I was in a beautiful yet cruel dream. For I didn't think there was someone as handsome as you. Many times when I thought it was all a dream, for you were to perfect to be true. Yet you still are too perfect to be true. You are so sweet and romantic. You know exactly what to say to make me feel better. The though of loosing you is too hard to bear. Many times there has been obstacles we had to face, yet we are still together. Nothing would make me more happy than to be with you forever." Serena smiled. "Yes…." everyone broke into claps. Darien got up and picked Serena up. He twirled Serena around. Serena smiled and laughed.

* * *

How do I breathe without you?

If you ever go,  
How do I ever, ever survive?

* * *

Rini smiled and rushed forward. Darien placed Serena back down. "You two planned all of this!!" Serena bend down and picked Rini up. "Yeap!!" Rini smiled. Serena cried as she looked at Darien. They kissed. Every one in the restaurant cheered. Serena and Darien broke up and blushed. "I think we should be heading home." Serena nodded still embarrassed. Rini grabbed the bunny. Serena grabbed the red rose, gave the pink to Rini and the white to Darien. They were bright red as they walked towards the exit. Every body just looked at them.

"That must be really embarrassing. Having to walk and every one watching…. do you think they will invite us to the wedding?" Stephanie murmured. Lali pondered. "There is one way were we will have to be in the wedding!" Stephanie frowned. "What? Be a brides maid? One of those that help the priest?" Lisa rolled her eyes. "The food." Stephanie pouted. "I wanted to be one of those helpers…" Stephanie sighed. "So who is going to tell them?" Lali and Lisa looked at her. Stephanie sighed. "Fine." Stephanie walked forward and they followed. "Umm…excuse us. We know you want to leave and are embarrassed and wish I would stop talking……I just have to say that was one of the cutes sweetest thing I have seen!!" Lisa rolled her yes and elbowed her. "Oh! Anyways! We are here to tell you we will be probating the food. You just tell us when the wedding is, we will make sure to do the food!!" Darien sighed. "We wouldn't want to-" "you don't understand. We will probate the food. We are not saying if you want, we are saying we are going to do it." Serena smiled. "Thank you! We will be sure to send you an invitation!!" Rini opened the doors. "Bye!!" Stephanie waved at them. Serena and Darien rush out. "Well, I think that was very awkward for them…. don't you think so?" Lali sighed. "Okay people!! The lights were turned on as you noticed. Go back to what ever you were doing!! The show is over!!" Stephanie yelled and then walked back to the kitchen were everyone else was at. "Wasn't that one of the cutest things you have ever seen?" was the first thing that came out of Stephanie's mouth. "Yeah, that was very romantic….." Lali agreed. Stephanie sighed. " I wish I had a guy like that…." Lali smirked. "Yeah, too bad there aren't a lot of those guys any more…." "How about we called it a night?" Lisa yawned. Lali and Stephanie nodded. "It is getting pretty late." Michael and Angel sighed in relief. "Yes!! Thank the lord!!" Gabriel scowled as he threw of the apron. "As long as I don't have to work." Anthony rubbed his neck. "Moving boxes does get tiring." Stephanie smiled. "Great!! Can't wait till the wedding!!" they all sighed. They grabbed their stuff and headed out. "Remember to shut every thing!" Lisa yelled behind her. "Remember to lock everything!" Lali yawned. "Remember, no later than 10 tomorrow!" Stephanie rubbed her eyes. They made it to the car. "See ya!!" they all drove of.

* * *

How do I,

How do I,

* * *

Mina sniffed. "That was beautiful!!" Rei nodded as she blew her nose. Lita rubbed her eyes. "That was the most romantic thing I have ever seen!!" Amy sniffed and smiled. "Serena sure is lucky." Mina nodded. "Well, I guess he is perfect, but I wouldn't change my boyfriend for anything." Rei yawned. "Of course not. We love our guys. Its just that it would be nice if they did something like this." Amy smiled wistfully. "They look so happy!! I wonder about the wedding…" Lita smiled. "We need to get together and plan that!" Mina frowned. "Yeah, but we first need Darien and Serena to set a date!" Amy blinked. "Well, it would probably be somewhere in 7 months. Since you need to reserve things for 6 months…." Lita yawned. "Well, we can discuss this tomorrow!" Rei nodded. "Too much action for tonight!!" they all smiled.

* * *

Oh how do I live?

Without you,

* * *

"That was interesting….." Haruka blinked. Michiru wiped her tears. "That was very sweet…" Hotaru giggled. "When I grow up I want a guy like that!" Setsuna smiled. "or close to that!" "I liked the roses, they were a nice touch…." Setsuna looked back at he table. "Well, white and red make pink…." Haruka shrugged. Everybody in the table blinked. "What does that have to do with the roses?" Hotaru asked. "Serena took red, Darien took white. Red and white makes pink, which is the one Rini took….." Michiru explained. Hotaru blinked. "I never thought of that." Setsuna smiled. "Me neither, until right now." Haruka snorted. "Right, the guardian of time…." Hotaru smiled. "Look the inners are leaving…." Haruka looked at her watch. "Well, it is pretty late." Michiru finished her drink. "Well, I guess time to go home." Hotaru blinked. "Do you think we will get invited to the wedding." Setsuna nodded. "The question is who isn't getting invited to the wedding…" Setsuna snorted.

* * *

There'd be no sun in my sky,  
There would be no love in my life,

* * *

Yaten sighed. "That is a girl's every dream!" Seiya frowned. "I resent that!!" Taiki rolled his eyes. "Seiya, you are more into your male side….." Yaten nodded as she looked over the bill. Seiya pouted. "Is that a good thing or bad thing?" Taiki shrugged. " I am into my male side more than Yaten but not as bad as you." Seiya sighed. "So…good or bad?" Taiki shrugged. "Well, Yaten is a girl. So probably it is a good thing…" Yaten scowled as she looked the bill over. "Well, the good thing about this is that the food is actually really good…." Seiya looked back at the table. "Well, today was sure….." "Reflecting…." Yaten finished for him. Seiya sighed but nodded. "Do you think we will be invited…." Yaten signed the receipt. "Of course we are!! Serena will make a big tantrum if we are not there…." Seiya smiled. "That would be funny to watch……" "Hn…" Yaten put the pen down. "We ready to go?" Taiki nodded and stood up. "Yeap!" Seiya stood up and stretched. " Let's go!" Yaten rolled her eyes. She took out a 5 and placed it on the table. Seiya helped her up. "So many things to think about…." Seiya whispered as they walked out. Yaten looked up at the sky. The moon shined brightly. "Well, today is the start of a new life for everyone…." Taiki nodded as he looked up. "Many things to et over and many things to start…."

* * *

There'd be no world left for me.  
And I,  
Baby I don't know what I would do,

* * *

"Our prince sure went out on this!" Zoicite looked own at the table were the rose petals were still there. "Well, our prince does love her. He always went out and did whatever to make her happy." Kunzite shrugged. Jaedite yawned. "Are we going to the wedding?" Nephrite snorted. "We probably need an invitation." Zoicite pouted. "Maybe we get invited!" Kunzite rolled his eyes. "By who?" Zoicite frowned. "Our prince, he'll invite us…" "Does he know where we live or that we are even alive?" Jaedite asked. Zoicite sighed. "So much for that idea…." Kunzite rolled his eyes. "Come on, the scouts and star lights left." Jaedite stood up. "Just don't get your hopes up on going to the wedding." Nephrite stood up. Kunzite stood up. "Yeah…you are right…" Zoicite stood up. Zoicite wrapped his arm around Kunzite's. "If we do get invite, we will go, right?" Jaedite shrugged. " I wouldn't mind going…" Nephrite pondered. "As long as we find out early. We have to buy the clothes!" Kunzite rolled his eyes. "Sure why note." "Great!!" they exited the restaurant.

* * *

I'd be lost if I lost you,  
If you ever leave,  
Baby you would take away everything real in my life,

* * *

Serena relaxed into the seat. She was still in shock and Darien was embarrassed. 'See, told you nothing wrong was going to happen….' 'No you didn't!' 'Yes, I did…..that little hope that he was not going to dump you…that was me….' 'Than why didn't you say anything?' 'I was having trouble….it took sometime to get you to believe in yourself….' 'Oh….so…..are you leaving now?' 'Nope, not until tomorrow!' ' I though you said until after the dinner!' 'Yeah, but I will be gone when you wake up tomorrow! Unless you start doubting your left again…than I'll be back again….' 'Is your job tiring?' 'Taking care of a cry baby…yes it is…' 'Hey! I am not a cry baby!' 'Really? I though you were telling yourself that earlier….' 'You have a weird way of handling things…' 'Its my job!' 'Who are you, my conscious? My subconscious? An angel or something?' 'According to someone, emotions and logic…I think that is what she said…. but that is not the point....I am….a friend….that talks to you in your mind….' 'So, am I crazy?' 'If it helps, yes, if it doesn't than no….' 'I think I won't talk to you no more, you are confusing me…' 'Well, you are home already and it seemed you had fallen asleep cause Darien is already carrying Rini….' Serena opened her eyes and sure enough, Darien was carrying Rini and opening her door. "Hey, we are home…" Darien smiled. Serena yawned as she took Darien's hand and got out of the car. Serena opened the door. Darien walked in and placed Rini on the sofa. He kissed Serena on the forehead. "Get some sleep. We'll talk more tomorrow." Darien smiled tiredly. Serena nodded. Once Darien had driven away, her family came out. "How was it?" her mom asked. She couldn't help but grinned. "See for your self!" Serena held up her hand. They all gasped. " OH MY GOD!!!" her mom squealed. " OH. MY. GOD." Her dad stood dumbfounded. "OHMYGOD!" Sammy jumped up and down.

* * *

And tell me now,  
How do I live without you?

Four Months Later

I want to know,  
How do I breathe without you?  
If you ever go,

* * *

Stephanie scolded as she placed the bags down in front of the restaurant. "Excuse me miss." Stephanie looked up and frowned. "Yes?" "This is for you." the young man offered her an envelope. Stephanie looked at the envelope and than back up at the young man. He had wild black hair and beautiful emerald eyes. He had small squared glasses. He was tall and seemed rather buff. "Eerr…what is it?" the young man shrugged. "I don't know. We are not allowed to open the mail…" Stephanie blinked. "You don't look like a mail man to me." The young man frowned. "This is for you. They told me to deliver it to the owners of the restaurant. Since you are one of them…." Stephanie blinked. "How do you know?…" the young man shrugged. "The mail knows everything." The young man placed the envelope in her hands. She looked down and back up, but the young man was gone. "Wow! I wish I could do that!" she grabbed the bags and went into the restaurant. "Hey people!! Guess what?!" she cried out. She walked into the kitchen and placed the bags on the table. "So what is it?" Lali asked as she leaned on the counter. Stephanie sighed but than grinned. "We got mail!!" she raised the envelope. "Let me see that!" Anthony who had entered the kitchen grabbed the envelope. Stephanie scowled. "Hey!!" Lisa looked up. "What does it say?" Gabriel and Eduardo who were taking the stuff out from the bags also looked up. "Its an invitation…..to a wedding!" Stephanie gasped. Lali was in shock. Lisa just blinked. Eduardo and Gabriel just went back on working. "When? Where? To who?" Angel and Michael popped out of nowhere. Stephanie glared at them. "How can you to do that?" Angel and Michael just shrugged. "Its in May and its for Darien and Serena." Stephanie blinked. "That is in two months!!" "Does it say anything else?" Lisa asked. Anthony frowned but looked in the envelope. "There is a note……food for 300 people……has to be ready before 5 PM…… that is all it really says….." Stephanie frowned. "So we do whatever?" Anthony shrugged. "I guess, it doesn't say what they want…." Lali jumped up. "We have food to plan!!" Lisa nodded. Stephanie sighed. "We also have to go shopping for clothes." "Well, might as well start now." Anthony placed the invitation on the table. "I guess we have to wear a suit?" Stephanie nodded. "You better." Lali rubbed her hands together. "This is going to be fun!!"

* * *

How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I,

How do I,

Oh how do I live?  
Please tell me baby,

* * *

Rei looked at the invitation. She handed it to Greg. "What do you think?" Greg sighed. "I think that it is an invitation…." "Yeah, but do you think the people will understand it…" Greg read it over. "Yeah, they will." Rei smirked. "Great!! Now that that is settled, we have to go shopping for the clothes!! And something for grandpa…" Greg sighed. "Grandpa is going?" Rei nodded. Greg groaned.

"Well, I think we need to go shopping." Amy looked up from her book. "Huh?" her mom held up an invitation. "Your friend is getting married. We need something to wear." Her mom smirked. Amy stood shocked. "I though you were working." Her mom shook her head. "She is your best friend, plus they are going to let me choose what week I want of." Amy smiled and closed her book. "Let's go shopping!"

Mina jumped on her bed. "We are going shopping!!" Artemis yawned. "Really? That is nice…" Mina smiled. "Don't worry arty! I'll buy you a suit!!" Artemis eyes snapped wide open. "What?!" Mina smiled. "We have formulated a plan to make you human for the wedding!" Artemis paled. "That's okay Mina." Mina smiled. "Are you doubting my fashion sense?" Artemis shook his head. "I am just glad your mom is going…." Mina nodded happily. "You are going! Because you have to tell me if the suit would fit!!" Artemis groaned. "Why me?!" Mina grabbed Artemis and ran down the stairs.

Lita smiled as she dragged Andrew to the mall. "Why do I have to go?!" Andrew whined. "Because you do!" Andrew pouted. "I have to watch the store!" Lita smiled. "Your sister will watch it!" "But! But!!" "Oh come on! Its Darien's wedding!! You have to look great!!" Lita grinned. Andrew sighed in defeat.

* * *

How do I go on?  
If you ever leave,

* * *

Haruka sighed as she opened the door. "Are you Haruka, miss?" Haruka blinked. 'Wow, he doesn't think I am a guy….' "Yes, I am. Why?" "This is for you, but I couldn't read the address very well…." The young man held out the envelope. Haruka looked at him. He had flaming red hair. He had freckles and blue eyes. he seemed to be around her height. She took the envelope and looked at it. "well, I can see how you wouldn't be able to tell…." "Yeah, well, have a nice day miss." Haruka looked up at the red haired man. "You are the mail man?" he nodded and turned around. Haruka blinked as he walked of. "That was weird…" she closed the door and looked at the enveloped. She opened it and looked inside. "Michiru!! We are invited to Serena's wedding!!" Michiru stuck her head out form her room. "When is it?" "In May." Setsuna came out of her room. "Who was at the door?" Haruka shrugged. "A mail man…a weird mail man…." Hotaru bounced from kitchen. "So are we going shopping?" Michiru nodded. "We have to. We have nothing to wear." Setsuna sighed. "Well, at least we have two months till the wedding…" Haruka grimaced. "They will go really fast…." Hotaru put on her coat. "I guess the mall it is!!" Haruka sighed as she grabbed the keys. Setsuna grabbed her coat. Michiru locked the door. "Lets go!!" Hotaru jumped into the car.

* * *

Baby you would take away everything,  
I need you with me,

* * *

Yaten blinked as she opened the door. There in front of her was a girl. "How can I help you?" the girl looked up and blushed. "Well, I think this is for you…." she held out an envelope. Yaten blinked and took it. She looked back up at the girl. The girl had long bushy brown hair. Her eyes were brown and she was shorter than Yaten. "It said starlights and it didn't have much on the address….." the girl explained. Yaten looked down and sighed. "Yeah…..well thanks…." The girl nodded. "Well, have a nice day!" the girl turned around and walked of. "She didn't look like a mail person to me…" Yaten shook her head and went back in. she walked into the living room. "So who was it?" Seiya asked. Yaten opened the envelope and red the invitation. "The mail girl…." Yaten murmured. Taiki looked up. "What is it?" Yaten shrugged. "We have been cordially invited to Darien's wedding. Its on May…." Seiya jumped up and grabbed the invitation and red it. Yaten rolled her eyes. "This is great!! We have to go shopping!!" Yaten plopped down on the sofa. "Yeah…we'll go later…" Seiya frowned. "But what happens if we don't find anything later?!" Yaten sighed. "We are wearing a suit…." Taiki and Seiya blinked. "You are going as a guy?" Yaten looked at them. "Yeah, its less hassle." Seiya plopped back down. "Great!! Than we can finish watching the movie!! And we'll go shopping tomorrow!!" "Sounds good to me." Taiki went back to reading. Yaten yawned. "Sounds great." Taiki looked up. "It seems you didn't get enough sleep last night." Taiki grinned. Two pillows flew at Taiki. "Hey!!" They started a pillow fight.

* * *

Baby don't you know that you're everything,  
Good in my life?  
And tell me now,

* * *

Zoicite walked out and frowned. There was a blond young man in front of the mailbox. He had blonde hair and gray eyes. He had a rather pale complexion. He was around his height. Which didn't make him that tall. Zoicite walked up to him. The blonde man looked up. "Here." He held out an envelope. Zoicite frowned. He hesitated but took the envelope anyways. "What is it." the blonde beauty just shrugged. "My job is to deliver the mail…." "You don't look like a mail man…" "You don't look like a guy and?" Zoicite blinked. The blonde beauty just turned around and walked away. "Have a nice day." Zoicite blinked. He turned around and went inside. "That was weird…mail people are sure not the same….." Jaedite popped his head out of his room. "Anything in the mail?" he asked. Zoicite looked down. "Yes, we got something." Nephrite peeked out from his room. "Really? What is it?" "Yeah, open it." Kunzite leaned on the doorframe. Zoicite opened the envelope and read it. His eyes widen. "What is it?" Jaedite asked. "Its an invitation…" "To what?" Nephrite asked. "To Darien's wedding…" "Who invited us?" Kunzite asked. Zoicite looked in the envelope again. "There is a note in here." "So what does it say?" Jaedite frowned. "My dear generals……..I am glad you got a new life…..hope you are happy…..I know you guys were at the restaurant….hope to see you at the wedding….mean a lot if you guys are there…..take care….hope to see you guys around….sincerely Darien……." Every one blinked. "He knew we were there?" Jaedite was shocked. "He knows were we live?" Nephrite almost fell. "He actually wants us to go to his wedding?" Kunzite was surprised. Zoicite put the invitation down. "Its on May…." Jaedite came out of his room. "Well, we have to go shopping." Nephrite stepped out his room. "What are we wearing?" Kunzite shrugged as he closed the door to his room. "That is why we are going shopping. To see what we are going to wear…" Zoicite grabbed the keys. "Well, I can't wait till the wedding!!" "What do you think the sailors are going to say?" "What about the people that have seen us before?" "Who knows." "We will have to think of something…" "Later…"

* * *

How do I live without you,  
I want to know,  
How do I breathe without you?  
If you ever go,

* * *

Serena smiled as she placed her brush on her nightstand. She turned around and lowered the volume of her radio. She walked towards the window. The stars were shining brightly. The moon was so beautiful; it looked like it was glowing. She leaned on the window frame and looked up at the sky. She raised her hand up. Her ring shined. She smiled and looked back up at the sky. So many memories…so many more to make…she closed her eyes and breathed the fresh air. She opened her eyes. She looked at her bed and than back out at the night sky. She smiled and turned around. "Tomorrow is another day…." She lied down on the bed and closed her eyes. "How do I live without you….." she murmur as she fell asleep. The song played on as she drifted into the dream world……

* * *

How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I,

How do I,

Oh how do I live?  
How do I live without you?  
How do I live without you baby?

* * *

THE END

Heya!!! Hope you liked it!! These are the songs!! Which I do not own!!

"How Do I live" by Leann Rines

"Unbreak My Heart" by Toni Braxton"Listen To Your Heart" by Roxette

"It Must Have Been Love" by Roxette

"Fading Like A Flower (Every Time You Leave)" by Roxette

"It Only Took One Minute" by Mandy Moore

"I'm Your Angel" by Celine Dion and R. Kelly

"How Do I live" by Leann Rines

Those are the song!! What did you people think about?? Was it good?? How about you review and tell me?!?!

I know some things may be of…but the last thing I have seen from Sailor Moon is the whole Black Lady thing…I don't know much about the starlight either…so if something is wrong there than I am so sorry!! I thought the generals would be cute!! So I decided to put them in!! I think the whole relationship is cute…. even though I know the Manga says something else…Blah that!! I couldn't help putting some things…I don't know if you guys can guess who those mail people were!! It was kind of easy since I said it in the disclaimer….. I do hope you liked the story!! And I am sorry if you didn't!!

I decided to finish it there….because I didn't want to do the wedding….well, not yet….depends maybe I do….but I decided to end it how I started it…….hope you like it….

Go read my sisters story!! Cuentame!! It's in English!! It's just that the title is in Spanish!! It's a Ron/Hermione story…. from Harry Potter…so go read it!! It's pretty nice!! And she has a Stargate SG-1 Story if you like that….and another Harry Potter story, called True Spells!! It's funny and cute!! Harry becomes a baby!! Just advertising her stories here…nothing wrong with that…..

Anyways!!! Please review my story!! Tell me what you think of it!! Please be nice…..and don't flame!! Please!! Have a nice day!! See ya!!

AU: I am working on the wedding part!!! I'll see if I can do that!! Normally I do humor stories, so this is the first Serious serious Romance story I have done…..hope its good!! So yeah…..I'll be doing the wedding!!! The preparations and stuff!!


End file.
